<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Threads of Iridescence by tetsunohana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314155">Threads of Iridescence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsunohana/pseuds/tetsunohana'>tetsunohana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Frottage, Hot Tub Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsunohana/pseuds/tetsunohana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo is the newly crowned king, and Jongin is his greatest prize.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Prize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will (probably) be in three parts. The second part is almost done, and I haven't started on the third part yet. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The throne room had been stripped of any adornment, even the gems pried out of the great wooden doors. Open cabinets were toppled over and scattered throughout the cavernous hall, and a few bodies too, of guards that died trying to protect the king that had already abandoned them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Personally, Kyungsoo would’ve surrendered to himself. He was known for being merciful, and anyone of royal blood would’ve been treated generously, with a fine manor rather than a cold dungeon as their prison. The younger ones might even have been raised in his court, or married to one of his myriad cousins. But with the way things had turned out, he could no longer offer such generosity; the king would be killed upon sight, and his immediate kin captured if possible, killed if not, if they wished to avoid the inevitable fate of slavery that would await them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old king’s decision certainly made things easier for him, however.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded at the few soldiers that had been checking the throne room for any lingerers, then proceeded to the throne with a measured pace. It was a martial throne, plain dark wood with a few carvings and inscriptions on the high back. He took his seat, crossing his legs so he could sit comfortably, unbuckling his sword from his belt and laying it across his lap, while he accepted the renewed pledges of loyalty from the soldiers in the room. Soon, his generals would be arriving with the surrendered nobility. All of them would pledge their loyalty to him, as the prince that had claimed the throne of the troublesome Yeomhae dynasty. Those who would not pledge loyalty would be parted at the neck; he was also known for swinging the execution sword himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally let out the breath he had been holding during the entire campaign. At last, he had carved out a kingdom of his own, away from the endless quarreling of his huge clan, with all of its intricate rivalries and friendships.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as a group of soldiers entered the throne room, supporting a limp body between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marshal, we’ve finished clearing out the dungeons,” their leader announced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only one?” he asked, surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The rest were killed,” the leader responded. “We left the bodies there for now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo frowned. “It seems the Yeomhae king does not like to let others have what once was his.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which meant that there must be something special about this last one. He got up slowly, leaving his sword across the seat of the throne, and approached the group of soldiers, who bowed lowly and moved aside to let him see the prisoner. The room was silent, waiting for his judgement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prisoner was unconscious, clearly malnourished. Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes and examined him more closely. His clothes had once been very fine, and his body very strong, but now he was dirty and starving, though not injured, at least not seriously. Nonetheless, it was such a shame to see something that had once been beautiful now brought so low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifted the prisoner’s face with one gauntleted hand and drew a sharp intake of breath when he saw the man’s face. He immediately reached for the pendant hanging on the man’s robes and examined it, heart racing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marshal, is there a problem?” he heard from behind him. The battalion leader sounded nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo chuckled. “Do you know who this is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Marshal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Kai, the pride of the south. Though his father is a mountain god, his mother was a slave. And that makes him the single most precious prize in the entire kingdom. He’s so precious that his previous master could not bear killing him, for fear of earning the wrath of the gods.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubbed his thumb over the character engraved on the precious jade pendant: 凯 (kǎi), meaning </span>
  <em>
    <span>triumph</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make sure he’s fed and taken care of,” Kyungsoo ordered, letting the pendant fall and turning back towards the throne. “One of the fallen princes’ quarters will do, and have a physician stay by him until he wakes up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and allowed himself one moment of satisfaction. He was truly lucky to have had such a prize fall right into his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open the south-facing doors,” Kyungsoo ordered as he entered the sleeping chamber. “It’s too dark in here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The maid bowed and left, leaving Kyungsoo alone with his prize. He folded his legs underneath him on the ground so that he would be on the same level as the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai looked like he was sleeping peacefully; the maids told him that he did that for most days. As Kyungsoo dragged his eyes over Kai’s body, he could feel the otherworldliness that he had sensed on that first day. He had known who he was even without checking the pendant whose story had been spread throughout the warring kingdoms by wandering bards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Full, dark eyelashes over high cheekbones, a strong jawline, and plush lips. His face looked like it had been assembled by the gods, because it had been. He was too thin, but Kyungsoo knew that his smooth skin would look perfect stretched over hard muscle, a body that could kill as easily as it could pleasure. That’s what gods did to their children, made them beautiful and fearless, then used them as pawns in their own games. Though Kyungsoo supposed that was not so different from what mortal parents did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Kai was too precious for the dirty work of fighting. Better that he stay safe inside the palace, like a magnificent sword that retained its killing edge though it had never drunk of blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw Kai’s eyes twitching underneath his eyelids, and Kyungsoo got up before he could wake up. The last of the surrendered nobility had at last arrived, those too old or weak to make the journey by horseback who had to take a longer route for their carriages instead. He had to greet them and accept their pledges of loyalty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A breeze from outside stirred the curtain of the sleeping chamber as he left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The administration of his new kingdom was a massive headache. Kyungsoo soon realized that he was more suited for war than for peace, and that made him bitter, because it reminded him of his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, he had people he could trust around him, and most of them were better at politics than he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t keep Clan Leader Kim waiting on your response,” Chanyeol chided as they walked briskly from having a few cups of wine with some of his ministers to a meeting with the architects in charge of restoring the parts of the palace that had been destroyed by fighting or by the previous king.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clan Leader Kim is eight years old and should learn to respect his elders,” Kyungsoo retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were passing through the gardens at the center of the palace, and Kyungsoo was pleased to see that they had finished re-planting and clearing it of debris. The previous king had maintained it well, but the man-made pools and cultivated flower beds had suffered during the war. Now the afternoon sun was shining on the tender buds of the cherry trees, and koi fish swam through the clean water once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clan Leader Kim’s mother is a daughter of the Song clan,” Chanyeol said slowly, as though Kyungsoo hadn’t heard it all before, “and if we offend her, Mayeon will eat up our western territories before the boy turns nine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sighed, slowing down slightly as they drew closer to the center of the gardens, where a wooden pavilion sat surrounded by a large pond. The sun glinted off the water, casting bright reflections into their eyes, but Kyungsoo could still see a shadowy figure reclining inside the pavilion. He’d noticed that Kai liked to spend his afternoons there, though it was too far to tell if he was reading, or napping, or something else. Sometimes he saw Kai around other parts of the palace too, lounging in the library, stealing </span>
  <em>
    <span>yakgwa</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the kitchens, making one of the maids blush, sleeping in one of the patches of sunlight that appeared along the walkway leading to the throne room in late morning. It was good to see that he had recovered fully from his long imprisonment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll write my response before the evening meal,” Kyungsoo said, and he could feel Chanyeol’s relief as he let out a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The summer had caught up to them, and the entire palace was open to let the wind from the sea through. Kyungsoo had been able to appease his ministers with reports of a successful round of tax collection after the spring harvest, and he finally had an afternoon to himself before he needed to receive some of his cousins visiting in the evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a moment to appreciate the stillness in the palace, everyone resting in the heat of the early afternoon, before stepping into his study. He had heard that the previous king liked to keep many precious objects inside of it, from rare stone sculptures, carved by the gods rather than by mortal hands, to exquisite wall hangings and treasures from across the sea, but now the study was simple and bare, the only decoration a simple scroll with his favorite quote on it. Concubine Shin had written it for him, and sent it to him as a gift when she heard of his victory over the old king.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In every deed the birth of some, the death of others.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused with one foot across the threshold, because there was someone else sitting at his desk, one leg stretched out and the other foot planted on the ground, rifling through his papers absentmindedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the study needed no other decoration when Kai was sitting there, because it seemed as though he gave off a light of his own, making his surroundings seem more luxurious by his very presence. His robes were loose-fitting, a light sheen of sweat on his neck and chest and sticking some of his hair to the side of his face. Kyungsoo spotted one bare foot propped up on a side table that held some writing supplies, and a pink tongue darted out to wet Kai’s lips as he tapped his other hand in a rhythmic pattern against his thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo found himself mirroring the action involuntarily as he finally returned to his senses and approached the desk, taking care to make some noise with his feet against the bamboo mats on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai glanced up and a smirk spread over his face, still shockingly handsome no matter how many times Kyungsoo saw it. “I was waiting for you, Your Majesty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the way his lips curled around the title had Kyungsoo swallowing, wondering how he would sound with Kyungsoo’s given name in his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see that,” Kyungsoo said, somehow feeling awkward in his own study. “I’m glad that you’ve recovered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went to stand next to the desk, directly over Kai, and hoped he wouldn’t have to order him out. He couldn’t imagine giving orders to something so beautiful, so obviously divine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai’s mouth formed into a pout as he leaned his head back to meet Kyungsoo’s eyes. “I’ve been recovered for months, Your Majesty, and yet you haven’t come to visit me even once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been busy with…” he trailed off, lost in the darkness of Kai’s eyes for a moment. Then he shook his head, cleared his throat. “I’ve been busy with my duties.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai sighed. “Then isn’t telling your men to pay me some attention the least you can do? They avoid me like a rabbit evades the hawk. And I’m not used to being so </span>
  <em>
    <span>lonely</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo felt a little flare of possessiveness at that, completely irrational. That Kai was his had been established in the very first hour of his reign. He was a living symbol of Kyungsoo’s victory over the old king, and no one with a decent head on their shoulders would dare touch him. He suspected that Kai knew that as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can tell them,” he said. “But they wouldn’t believe me. How could they believe that I’d be willing to share something like you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai’s mouth was open, his fingers curling in his robes, as he listened. Kyungsoo liked to watch his breath filling his chest, lifting his broad shoulders ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would never ask you to share,” he said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo watched him climb to his feet, his robes settling back around his body. There would never be cloth fine enough to suit him, Kyungsoo decided. But that wouldn’t stop him from trying to find fabric that was ever more exquisite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good of you to give me my desk back,” he said, suddenly aware of how much taller Kai was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another smirk, a flash of perfect white teeth. “Anything for you, Your Majesty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he was walking away, although perhaps gliding was a better word, for all the sound his feet made, for all that his robes were disturbed by his movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo took a seat at his desk, wondering if he’d be able to concentrate on anything else for the rest of the afternoon. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kai.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned, his face twisted into a pout. “I don’t like that name. Won’t you call me Jongin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo cracked a little smile, not responding, as he reached across the desk for the agricultural reports from the previous day that he needed to finish reviewing. By the time he looked up, Jongin was gone, and the sun had passed behind a cloud, giving them all a welcome respite from its bright heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sighed and rubbed his forehead. All of his cousins had wanted money, or land, or soldiers, believing him to be afloat in plenty of all three. But he had expended most of his personal wealth to win this war, and his new kingdom, not yet recovered from war, was not prosperous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least they were gone, after having extended their stay by an additional four days. But their absence left Kyungsoo to deal with the mountain of petitions that had piled up while he was busy, each one individually too unimportant for his immediate attention, but unavoidable when considered together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look unhappier than usual today, Your Majesty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo looked up and couldn’t help his smile. Jongin’s robes were made of some material that clung to his body in the most delicious of ways, and Kyungsoo decided he would need to locate the royal tailor and order a dozen more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s because I have to face reality again,” he said, opening the next petition. He felt Jongin settle into his usual place at his left, on top of the pile of cushions that the maids had begun leaving there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How boring,” Jongin said, reaching for the arm that wasn’t holding the petition.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had a habit of doing that, holding onto Kyungsoo’s limbs like they belonged to him, constantly petting and massaging and hugging. He liked to do that and watch Kyungsoo work, occasionally interjecting a sly comment or distracting remark. It was their routine; after the midday meal, they would both find their way into Kyungsoo’s study, sitting together peacefully until some important duty or another called Kyungsoo away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo didn’t know why he was teasing himself like this, when all he wanted was to shut the door, throw Jongin onto his desk, petitions be damned, and draw from Jongin’s lips moans of his name, his real name. He’d heard enough of Jongin’s voice to know exactly what it would sound like, but he couldn’t stand not hearing it for real, not hearing the breathless sounds he knew Jongin would make as he fell apart underneath Kyungsoo’s mouth, his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt something touching his lips and he drew back, snatching his arm out of Jongin’s grasp. He went slightly cross-eyed as he looked at the object in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did that come from?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin shrugged. “One of the maids told me to bring it to you when I came in here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The peach was very fresh. Kyungsoo could see some of its pink juices clinging to Jongin’s fingertips. He leaned forward and took the slice into his mouth, his lips brushing over Jongin’s fingers. He didn’t miss Jongin’s little shiver, and as he chewed he watched Jongin sucking the excess juice off his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it good?” Jongin asked, already reaching for the next slice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo nodded. His whole mouth felt sweet, but he still wanted to taste the salt of Jongin’s skin. He did when he ate the next slice, grabbing Jongin’s wrist with his hand and swirling his tongue around Jongin’s fingers to clean them. Jongin took a deep shuddering breath, and Kyungsoo could feel his own breathing starting to get unsteady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned his attention back to the petition.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You finish the rest of them,” he said. “I don’t like to eat too many sweet things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How boring,” Jongin murmured. His mouth was full when he continued, “And it’s almost lychee season too. What a shame.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo squinted at the page, trying to concentrate on the complicated thread of inheritance that the petitioner was carrying up and down the page, but the slurping sounds of Jongin eating the rest of the peach were too distracting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which fruit do you prefer?” he asked at last, putting the petition down and turning to face Jongin just as he put the last slice of peach in his mouth. “Peaches? Lychees? Or something else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin finished chewing and swallowed, his throat bobbing. “There are so many to choose from, Your Majesty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo felt himself getting closer and closer to Jongin, most of his weight shifted off of his seat as he leaned over Jongin’s lap. Jongin watched him, his eyes dark as Kyungsoo lifted a hand to Jongin’s face, brushing over his chin with the pad of his thumb. Jongin’s lips were pink and shiny, looking more delicious than any peach Kyungsoo had ever tasted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Kyungsoo said. “I’ll get them all for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned the rest of the way in to close the distance between their lips, and Jongin let out a little sigh, his hand fisting into the fabric of Kyungsoo’s robe, pulling him closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin’s mouth was sweet with the taste of peaches and much more, and Kyungsoo couldn’t get enough of it. He moved his hand to the back of Jongin’s neck, his thumb settling in the soft spot behind Jongin’s ear, rubbing gentle circles as they kissed, every slide of their lips so soft and perfect that Kyungsoo couldn’t be sure that he wasn’t dreaming it all. He licked into Jongin’s mouth, pressing his tongue flat and hard against Jongin’s, and relished the little whimper he got in exchange, the tightening of the hand in his robes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty,” Jongin gasped, his voice so different from the low, silky tone that he loved to tease Kyungsoo with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo drew back and let Jongin kiss along his jaw and down his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop with that damn title,” he said before turning Jongin’s face back towards his and going in for another lingering kiss, one where he could feel the contours of Jongin’s smile against his mouth. But he wanted to feel Jongin’s body underneath his, wanted to press him into the cushions and worship his body like it deserved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both broke apart and turned towards the door to see a red-faced maid trying to melt into the ground. Jongin sank back in amongst the cushions with a huff while Kyungsoo tried to adjust his robes subtly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” he demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sounded horrified. “Your Majesty, Master Park says that you are needed urgently in the throne room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And did he say why?” he prompted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hesitated for a moment before answering, “They found the former king.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo debated asking Jongin to stay behind, but decided against it, holding his hand as they walked to the throne room together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty,” he was greeted when they entered, the guards bowing respectfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was pacing back and forth in front of the throne, and he looked up when Kyungsoo entered. “Finally!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where was he?” Kyungsoo demanded as he walked up to the throne to take his seat. He pulled Jongin onto it with him, half on his lap. Jongin draped an arm over Kyungsoo’s shoulder and grabbed one of Kyungsoo’s hands, playing with the fingers like they were still in Kyungsoo’s study.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t react, but a few of the ministers and guards in the room did, some averting their eyes and others shifting nervously in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was hiding in the western mountains, with a sympathetic clan, preparing to escape to Mayeon,” Chanyeol answered. “We did as you ordered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo felt Jongin stiffen slightly on his lap. He must have heard what Kyungsoo’s orders were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat. “Who did it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A young man stepped forward, a member of one of Yeomhae’s smaller clans. He bowed in front of Kyungsoo and presented a closed chest. “I am Baekhyun of the Byun clan, Your Majesty. I present to you his head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo let the corner of his mouth twitch slightly. “How did he die?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He did not fight, Your Majesty,” Baekhyun answered. Hesitating, he added, “He only swore that his death would curse you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made the sign against evil, drawing the character for </span>
  <em>
    <span>peace</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo dismissed the words with a flick of his wrist; the people of Yeomhae had always been more superstitious than those of his native Geungi, and their empty words meant nothing to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about the rest of them?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They will arrive at the palace within four days, Your Majesty,” Baekhyun responded. “To await your judgement.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo nodded. “Very well. I will discuss your reward with my ministers and issue an edict when we have decided.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun began to bow away, but Kyungsoo felt lips tickling at his ear and waved at Baekhyun to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to see it?” Jongin whispered. “It’s not over until you see a body. That’s what the old king said, anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo smiled; Jongin was endlessly interesting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open the chest,” he said to Baekhyun, who quickly moved to follow the order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the lid had been completely opened, he backed away. The face inside was unfamiliar, but Kyungsoo had never met the old king.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that him?” he whispered to Jongin, who nodded. Kyungsoo could feel the racing of Jongin’s heart from where his hand was clutched against Jongin’s chest. Turning to the captain of the palace guards, he said, “Take it away and have it mounted on the southern gate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The captain nodded and issued his orders to a few palace guards that were waiting at the side of the throne room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Kyungsoo said, once the chest had left the room. “Chanyeol, please explain how these events came to pass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sighed. “Baekhyun was visiting the Kim clan to provide his counsel when he discovered their treachery. Since he had received your orders when he came to the capital to surrender, he immediately gathered his forces to find where the king was hidden in their lands.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sat back. “Of course, the Byun clan’s forces were not enough to overwhelm the Kim clan’s,” he predicted. “So they were able to escape before reinforcements arrived.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nodded. “Most of the Kim clan has fled to Mayeon to ally with the Song clan. We will lose the border if we do not act immediately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun, whose expression was nervous. Perhaps he worried that he would be blamed for their current unfortunate state of affairs. But Kyungsoo didn’t fault him for an event that would have happened sooner or later, regardless of what its catalyst happened to be. Besides, Kyungsoo was better suited for war than for peace, and it seemed that war preferred his company as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope your sword is sharp, Master Byun,” Kyungsoo said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked startled, but he nodded. “Of course, Your Majesty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won this kingdom,” Kyungsoo declared, his hand tightening its grip on Jongin’s thigh, “and now I will keep it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was late autumn by the time Kyungsoo returned to the palace, the Kim boy as his hostage and the Song clan thoroughly chastened by their new, powerful neighbor. The gold they’d handed over as a result of the peace talks had been sorely needed, and they would continue to send payments for the next few years. It wouldn’t be nearly enough, but Kyungsoo was sure that he would have found some other way to keep his kingdom together by then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo was riding half a day ahead of the main army with a few of his closest generals and advisors, eager to dispense with any of the lethargic ceremony that came from traveling with so large a party. He hoped that nothing particularly troublesome had happened at the palace in his absence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They thundered through the main gates of the capital in early afternoon, the closest Kyungsoo was willing to get to a victory parade. The streets had already been cleared, and they proceeded swiftly to the palace gates, where they dismounted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will see you all in court tomorrow morning,” he said. He was sure that they wanted to spend the evening in their own residences instead of beginning to deal with the damage the war had wrought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other men took their leave swiftly, leaving only Baekhyun behind. They had become close during the course of the campaign, each trusting in the other’s abilities. Baekhyun was perhaps a better general, while Kyungsoo was a better strategist. Baekhyun had a charismatic air about him that made men just want to follow him, while Kyungsoo preferred to pull the strings silently, so that everything fell together before anyone even knew it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good work,” Kyungsoo nodded. “And don’t worry, I didn’t forget about your reward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun laughed. “I’m counting on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They bid each other good-bye and Kyungsoo headed into the palace, waving aside the maids that tried to greet him. He wanted to get his armor off and take a nice long soak in the bath. He could never feel truly clean when he was on the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He passed through the gardens on his way to his chambers, and out of habit he paused at the center, looking at the empty pavilion, surrounded by floating autumn leaves. Most of the trees had already lost their leaves, crunching underfoot, but every so often the wind blew some new ones down to settle amongst the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the courtyard in front of his residence, he paused again, seized by a strange urge to go to his study. Perhaps he missed its safe calmness, the feeling of paper, the smell of sweet herbs drifting in tendrils out of the censer. He didn’t expect to miss it; he had always thought himself too jaded for such simple pleasures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when he slid open the door, it all made perfect sense as his eyes settled on the sleeping figure sprawled behind his desk, the pile of cushions now a mountain, the stacks of petitions in front of it like stone fortresses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was warmer than he expected, a brazier full of coals glowing in the center of the room, and Jongin’s robes were twisted around his body, falling open at the chest and hiked up over one leg. Kyungsoo took his time taking his boots off, then closed the door behind him and strode over with a few long steps. He sank down into the cushions, his arms on either side of Jongin’s face, one of his legs in between Jongin’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin’s lips moved silently as his eyes darted about underneath his eyelids, a dream conversation that Kyungsoo wished he could be part of. He leaned down to press a kiss to Jongin’s lips, sucking gently on the full lower one. Jongin whined in his sleep, his body arching up to meet Kyungsoo’s, and Kyungsoo wondered at how he could still sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved down to Jongin’s neck, sucking the sensitive skin there, and the sight of the reddening skin went straight to his groin. He licked over Jongin’s collarbones, sucking at their sharp edges, and then he felt hands in his hair, tugging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin’s eyes were still half-lidded with sleep, but there was a lazy smirk on his face. “I missed you, Your Majesty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo smiled back, feeling uncharacteristically soft. “I missed you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved one of his hands to palm against Jongin’s chest, slipping underneath layers of fabric to rub at the delicate flesh of his nipples. Jongin’s mouth opened soundlessly, the moan swallowed by Kyungsoo’s kiss. Jongin kissed back eagerly, his movements suddenly desperate as he struggled with the buckles on Kyungsoo’s armor. His fingers were surprisingly deft, but Kyungsoo’s armor was fastened tightly, designed for security and not for ease. He managed to get the armguards and pauldrons off by himself, dropping them somewhere amongst the cushions, but he struggled with the criss-crossing straps of the breastplate, whining when his fingers tangled in the leather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo reached around to help him, and finally his breastplate came off, thrown behind him haphazardly. Jongin moaned and started pulling at the robes underneath, his hands roaming over Kyungsoo’s chest and torso, moving behind to his lower back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands were stopped by the armored skirt, and he whined again, seeming to give up for the moment. Kyungsoo could feel legs encircling his waist and drawing him closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You smell so good,” Jongin sighed breathlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo laughed. “I haven’t bathed in days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That must be why, then,” Jongin said. “You smell like those days, sun and sweat and horse and blood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo groaned. He’d never wanted anyone as much as this. He reached behind him to swiftly unbuckle the rest of his armor, and when it fell from his body he felt unbelievably light. He pulled Jongin up with him as he sat back on his heels, Jongin’s face buried in the crook of his neck as their bodies pressed and strained against each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swept all of the petitions off his desk with one swift movement, the metal paperweights clanging together against the ground, and set Jongin down onto its cleared surface, admiring the way his body looked sprawled out and ready for the taking. His robes had almost completely come off his body, but the way they crumpled and bunched up around his limbs was maddening in its suggestiveness, and Kyungsoo reached down to pull them the rest of the way off. He heard some of the fabric tearing, but he didn’t care, and Jongin didn’t seem to either, from the way he was clawing the rest of Kyungsoo’s own robes off too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any idea how you look?” Kyungsoo murmured, his voice wrecked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin shook his head. “Tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo leaned back to shed the rest of his robes, his eyes sliding up and down Jongin’s bare body. “You look like you were made for me. I would burn cities for you, drain rivers for you, fell forests for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin moaned as Kyungsoo’s mouth latched onto one of his nipples, his hand reaching in between them to press his hardness against Jongin’s, the friction so terrible and so wonderful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would take on the world for you,” Kyungsoo said in between kisses down Jongin’s chest, getting distracted with sucking more marks in between the contours of his ribs. “This world and any other ones too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo,” Jongin panted, and oh yes, it sounded every bit as perfect as Kyungsoo had imagined. He wrapped his lips around Jongin’s length and sucked him down, fingers digging into the soft, strong flesh of Jongin’s thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin bucked up against his mouth, and he relaxed, glancing up to see the expression on Jongin’s face. He looked blissed out of his mind, looked as good as he felt in Kyungsoo’s mouth as he screwed his eyes shut and threw his head back against the desk with a soft thud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo pulled back to give the head some attention with his lips before pulling off with a pop, swiping his tongue over his swollen lips. Jongin dragged him up for a kiss, and Kyungsoo felt Jongin’s hand on his hardness, tugging in just the right way that had Kyungsoo gasping his pleasure against Jongin’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jongin, don’t stop,” he said. “You feel so good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Jongin’s hips grinding back against his, Jongin working both of their lengths together, his other hand sinking into the flesh of Kyungsoo’s ass. Kyungsoo placed one hand behind Jongin’s head to keep it from hitting against the desk as he writhed in pleasure underneath Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His other hand went to join Jongin’s in working them both towards their release, his tongue and lips laving over Jongin’s throat as he listened to Jongin moan in his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo!” Jongin cried out, and Kyungsoo felt stickiness on his hand. He finished a few moments later, pressing himself fully against Jongin’s body, still trembling with aftershocks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed a soft kiss against the corner of Jongin’s mouth and took one of Jongin’s hands in his own, pinning it flat against the surface of the desk. He watched as Jongin extracted his other hand and, still panting, licked a long stripe through their combined seed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look so good,” Kyungsoo said admiringly, and Jongin smirked back before hugging Kyungsoo to his chest and rolling them over so they fell back onto the cushions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if one of the maids comes in?” he asked, already trapping one of Kyungsoo’s thighs between his and rutting against it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I left my boots outside,” Kyungsoo said. “They won’t come in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Jongin whispered as he slowly worked Kyungsoo back to hardness, his hand still sticky. “I want to show you how much I missed you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The coming of winter meant a slowing of court life as nobles returned to their own lands, and visitors from outside of Yeomhae became less and less common. Kyungsoo slowly caught up on all of his petitions, appeased all of the ministers’ demands for money or men, and distributed all of the rewards long overdue to the men that had assisted him in his most recent war.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo spent his newfound time learning more about Yeomhae, its agriculture, its towns and villages, its ever-shifting web of alliances. He brainstormed new ideas for tax collection and disaster relief with Chanyeol and finally cleared his army of its reliance on Geungi soldiers with Baekhyun, leaving only those of whose loyalty they were absolutely assured. The rest of the army was made up of Yeomhae men, making it a kingdom truly independent from Kyungsoo’s father. And that was something Kyungsoo hadn’t been able to achieve during all the time that he had spent before the Kim clan’s treachery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It helped that Jongin liked to lean over his shoulder while he was working and tell him about which clans had generations-old feuds, which ministers were reliable and which ones were only mouth pieces for someone more powerful, which town officials could really be trusted with disaster relief funds. Jongin said that the old king had told him everything about the kingdom’s politics, and what wasn’t said, Jongin would hear in whispers from elsewhere in the palace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was he like?” Kyungsoo asked one dark winter’s morning as he sat in the study with his bare feet in Jongin’s lap, Jongin massaging the soles with his thumbs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin looked up briefly before turning back towards his lap. “As a man, or as a king?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what he was like as a king,” Kyungsoo said. “Neither particularly good to his subjects, nor particularly bad. To his neighbors he was a nuisance that would rapidly grow into a threat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin nodded in agreement. “He was arrogant, but not without reason. He was intelligent, if not strong, and he could make people love him at times. He was rough, but not more than most men, and he had his own charms. He liked poetry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo watched the coals glow in the brazier, rubbing the paper of the report he was reading between his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin looked up, his fingers pausing. “You don’t like that. You wanted him to be a villain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sighed. “It would have been preferable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin hesitated. “I didn’t expect him to take me with him, but I didn’t expect him to leave me like that either. I suppose I didn’t really know him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only a beast could’ve done that to you,” Kyungsoo said, his voice hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin shrugged. “Pride turns men into beasts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo drew his legs back in and reached for Jongin’s arm, pulling him onto his lap. “I’m bored of this topic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were the one that brought it up,” Jongin said with a giggle as Kyungsoo nuzzled into his neck, pushing aside the fabric of his robes so he could suck a new mark next to the ones he’d left last night. They were purpling beautifully, and Kyungsoo loved to push on them with his thumb to hear Jongin’s breathy moans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s ask the kitchens to make more </span>
  <em>
    <span>yakgwa</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kyungsoo murmured into Jongin’s smooth skin. “Those are your favorite, aren’t they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin smiled. “You noticed, Your Majesty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo pulled away from Jongin’s neck to admire his work. “I notice everything about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That looks new,” Chanyeol said, nodding at the long-handled brush that Kyungsoo was using to write a reply to a letter he had received, which lay on his right so he could cross-reference it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo paused to run his thumb over the engravings on the handle. The dark polished wood, with delicate flowers carved into it, was extraordinarily beautiful, considering that Kyungsoo preferred utilitarian functionality in most of his belongings. “Concubine Shin sent it to me for my birthday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he was distracted by images of that day, thinking about the way Jongin looked on top of him as he did wondrous things with his hips, because Kyungsoo had forgone any celebrations and instead used his birthday as an excuse to push off all of his duties. When he’d overheard from a maid that Jongin’s birthday was only two days later, her eyes wide with wonder at what she called a heavenly coincidence, he’d taken those two days off as well, leaving Chanyeol to fend off his disgruntled ministers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That brought him back to his current task of finishing all the work that had piled up during his absence; he did feel guilty for making Chanyeol deal with all of his dirty work. He blinked at the paper and the characters came back into focus. He dipped his brush back into the ink to begin writing again, but noticed that Chanyeol was looking at him strangely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you miss her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo shrugged, trying to concentrate on his writing, but found that he couldn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do,” he admitted. “She was the only one in the palace I could trust.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always been amazed at how close you two are,” Chanyeol said. “You were already twelve when she took you in, weren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo set his brush back down and leaned back in his seat. “My birth mother wasn’t much of a parent. I didn’t know that I needed that until Concubine Shin took me in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was silent, watching Kyungsoo’s expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could bring her here,” Kyungsoo said after a long pause. “She doesn’t tell me, but I know the other women in the palace have been targeting her because of me. And my father turns a blind eye, no matter what I say to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sighed. “The Shin clan is not weak. She can always ask her cousin for help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Kyungsoo said. It still made him feel useless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps hoping to cheer him up, Chanyeol said, “We must pray for a good growing season. The more prosperous Yeomhae becomes, the more likely your father is to listen to your demands.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo picked his brush up. He couldn’t depend on prayers. Squinting at the letter once more, he asked, “Who is this Clan Leader Moon, anyway? He seems to forget his place. He’s basically demanding that I marry his daughter. Shouldn’t it be the other way around?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol winced. “I haven’t met him personally, but Baekhyun says not to underestimate him. The Moon clan lost a lot when the old king fell from power, and Clan Leader Moon likely has plans to get his family’s high position back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo shook his head. “We must treat him with caution and respect, then. What a pity that every reign begins with such trifles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the snows thawed and the mountain passes opened again, they made the day-long journey to the hot springs at Sinbulsan. Some of Kyungsoo’s brothers would soon be arriving in time for the spring festivities, and he wanted to make the most of the peace before their inevitable destruction of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They rode far ahead of the rest of the party, galloping through orchards of bare branches and jumping the low stone walls that separated some of the fields. The sound of laughter and pounding hooves drove birds into the sky as they approached, and the wind against their faces made their eyes water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were greeted with cups of fragrant jasmine tea, with tender young leaves that had been specially cultivated in hothouses over the winter. Their fingers trembled from the cold as they drank, and the heat filled them from the inside out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The evening meal was also delicious, so much so that Kyungsoo almost forgot that it was temple food, without any meat or powerful spices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was late by the time they finally made it to the hot springs, and lanterns had been lit around the water so they could see. Jongin sprinted from the bath where they’d cleaned themselves to the soaking pool, splashing water everywhere, and Kyungsoo followed suit, the night air on his bare skin making his teeth chatter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He relaxed into the hot water with a sigh of pleasure, closing his eyes and letting the heat soak into all of his muscles. The last time he’d been able to relax like this must’ve been when he was back in Geungi, still living in the capital under the eye of his father’s spies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo opened his eyes to see Jongin treading water in front of him, steam rising from his arms and shoulders. The pool was much deeper in the middle, although seats had been carved into the stone on the sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just about how peaceful this is,” Kyungsoo replied, a lazy smile on his face. “What are you thinking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin looked upward for a moment; the stars were so cold and bright here. Kyungsoo was lost in admiring the way Jongin’s glistening skin caught the light of the lanterns, and almost forgot his question by the time Jongin responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The last time I came here, I saw my father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That caught Kyungsoo’s attention. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice must’ve sounded very shocked, because Jongin laughed and paddled over a little closer, turning on his back and floating in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you know that my father is the god of Sinbulsan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo hadn’t thought about Jongin’s father in a long time. Nowadays, when they were together, it was so easy to forget Jongin’s divinity, to accept his perfection as a natural consequence of who he was, not of who his father had been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I forgot,” he admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin smiled and shifted so he was straddling Kyungsoo’s lap. “Good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo hesitated. “What did he say, the last time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin shrugged. “We don’t have much to talk about. He knows a lot of things, without me telling him. But I asked him about why all gods are tied to some physical place. He told me that their power comes from the possibilities that are threaded through the mortal world.” He wrinkled his nose as if trying to remember. “Those threads are embedded over our world in neat lines, for the most part, but when they get wrinkled or stretched they can produce immense power.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make any sense,” Kyungsoo said after a moment, and Jongin laughed again, leaning in to capture his lips in a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought so too,” Jongin said. “But I’ve grown used to the idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo licked into Jongin’s mouth, still sweet from their dessert of rice cakes, while his hands roamed over Jongin’s back, feeling the hard muscle underneath his skin. The warm water made it feel so perfect underneath his palms, and the gentle sounds of water lapping against their skin were soothing. He could feel Jongin grinding down against him, and his hands made their way to Jongin’s ass, grabbing the firm flesh there. He relished the way his fingers sank in, and Jongin threw his head back to moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo laughed nervously, continuing to rub Jongin’s ass. “Your father can’t see us, can he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin laughed, loud and breathless. “Don’t worry. He can’t see us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Kyungsoo said, and he moved his finger to tease Jongin’s hole, stroking and petting but never quite breaching the ring of muscle. Jongin rutted down against Kyungsoo’s finger, his bottom lip between his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How cruel, Your Majesty,” Jongin gasped. Kyungsoo could feel his strong thighs working up and down on his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He busied himself with placing kisses all over Jongin’s neck and jaw, letting him get more and more desperate. Jongin was hard against Kyungsoo’s belly, and Kyungsoo moved his other hand to push Jongin down so he could get more friction on his own hardness. Jongin wrapped his legs around Kyungsoo’s waist and pulled him close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You feel so good, Your Majesty,” Jongin said, his voice sickly sweet as he let Kyungsoo’s length slide between his ass cheeks. “Don’t you want to put it inside?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Kyungsoo murmured against Jongin’s skin, and finally let his finger breach Jongin’s hole, eliciting a surprised moan of pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took his time with the first finger, pushing it in as far as it would go and letting his knuckle catch on Jongin’s rim a few times. Jongin’s hips were working furiously against Kyungsoo’s body, his mouth falling open and his eyes dilated. Kyungsoo could feel him wanting to ask for a second finger, but he would wait to put it in until Jongin actually said it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty,” Jongin panted. “It’s not enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo loved doing this, because Jongin got so needy when he was teased, and the needier he got the louder he got, his voice jumping to new octaves and his body contorting in the most graceful of ways as he tried to get the release he needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be greedy,” Kyungsoo whispered into Jongin’s ear. “Ask me nicely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin groaned and rested his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, his breath hot against Kyungsoo’s skin. “More, Your Majesty, I want more of your fingers, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you,” Kyungsoo said as he slipped in another finger, thrusting in and out slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin let out a string of moans and whimpers as Kyungsoo brushed against his sweet spot, never quite giving him the pressure he needed. The water slopped over the side of the pool with the powerful movements of Jongin’s hips against Kyungsoo’s body. The cold winter air was beginning to feel refreshing on their overheated skin. They should head inside soon, but Kyungsoo wanted to watch Jongin fall apart for a while longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took one of Jongin’s nipples and rubbed it in between his fingers as he slipped a third finger inside, and Jongin began trembling on top of him, little tremors of pleasure rippling over his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo, I--” Kyungsoo crooked his fingers, and he broke off into unintelligible hums and mewls, his hands tightening in Kyungsoo’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so good for me,” Kyungsoo said. “I’ll never let you go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began thrusting in and out more quickly, and from the way Jongin kept moaning his name Kyungsoo knew that he was getting close. That wouldn’t do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jongin demanded as Kyungsoo pulled his fingers out with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s getting too hot. Let’s go back inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin pouted and began climbing out of the pool noisily, steam rising off of his entire body as they walked back inside. The sleeping chambers were right next to the bath, and they paused for a moment to dry themselves off, Kyungsoo getting distracted with the way the water beaded in Jongin’s hair, on his eyelashes, and pulling him in for a kiss that had his toes curling into the floor with pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Jongin’s body did a little convulsion, and Kyungsoo pulled away with an expression of horror before he realized that it was a hiccup and they both burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get in bed,” he said. “You look cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The servants had brought in their belongings while they were in the bath, and while Jongin climbed into the covers Kyungsoo crouched down to look for the bottle of oil that they had brought with them from the palace. Finding it nestled among his writing implements, Kyungsoo padded back over to the bed and climbed on top of Jongin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin hiccuped a few more times as they kissed and Kyungsoo worked him open again, but soon those hiccups turned to moans. “Hurry, Kyungsoo, hurry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin’s hands were roaming all over his body, leaving warm prints in their wake, and Kyungsoo thought that he would go crazy from the desperate noises that Jongin was making, like he would die if he couldn’t feel Kyungsoo inside of him soon. It made Kyungsoo feel desperate too, desperate to sink back into the tight heat that was always so perfect for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached between his legs to slick himself up and guided the head to Jongin’s entrance. He couldn’t resist teasing for a moment, a moment where he was afraid that the hiccups were coming back, with the way Jongin trembled and pulled on Kyungsoo’s hair needily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo,” Jongin moaned when Kyungsoo had pushed inside fully. He wrapped his legs around Kyungsoo’s waist and pulled him close as he adjusted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good?” Kyungsoo asked, kissing the part of Jongin’s shoulder that he could reach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So good,” Jongin said happily, starting to move his hips back as Kyungsoo ground against him, the position easy and close and familiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo was content to stay like that for a while longer, held in Jongin’s embrace while they lazily rocked against each other. The pleasure built in little sparks shooting all over his body, fireworks every time he could feel Jongin clenching around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Jongin was getting noisy, his fingers digging into Kyungsoo’s back as he continued thrusting his hips upwards. “Kyungsoo, I need--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Kyungsoo said, cutting him off with a kiss. He spent another moment covering Jongin’s face with kisses before leaning back, hoisting Jongin’s legs up over his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began thrusting in and out in earnest, and Jongin’s fingers twisted into the blankets as his eyes rolled back in his head. Kyungsoo knew that he was hitting that spot that always made Jongin fall apart; Jongin’s body was almost as familiar to him as his own by now. And the sight of Jongin’s beautiful body underneath him, the sounds of Jongin’s voice in his ears, were bringing him closer and closer to the brink as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only took a few more minutes before Jongin was emptying onto his belly, his body arching away from the bed with a long moan. Kyungsoo swiped up some of his release with a finger and pushed it into Jongin’s mouth to watch him suck his finger clean, and then he was also finishing inside of Jongin, collapsing bonelessly onto the bed next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin immediately snuggled up next to him, threading their legs together and placing more kisses on his neck and mouth. They lay like that for a few more minutes, moving just to feel their skin sliding against each other, before cleaning themselves off in the bath again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both very sleepy and very cuddly by the time they climbed back into bed, but Kyungsoo was feeling a bit curious as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you like the name Kai?” he asked. “Isn’t it the name your father gave you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin’s snuggling stopped and he sighed. “I don’t like it </span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s the name my father gave me.” He let that settle in the air for a few moments, then continued, “My father has been hanging over my entire life, but it’s not like I hate him or anything. I don’t know how to describe it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo nodded. “I think I know what you mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin turned to smile at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did your mother name you Jongin then?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin frowned. “One of the palace nursemaids named me that. My mother called me Kai too, but as in 开 (kāi), the word for </span>
  <em>
    <span>open</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She thought that I would open up the world for her, allow her to escape her slavery. When I was seven she asked me to request her freedom from the king. He allowed it, and I never saw her again. I don’t really remember what her face looks like anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo felt a strange lump in his throat. “I have trouble remembering my mother’s face sometimes too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night Kyungsoo dreamt of beautiful iridescent threads criss-crossing over the entire world, flexing gently, melting, and re-forming, as people walked through them. When he looked down at his hand, there was a thread connected to his finger too, and when he followed it, Jongin was at the end. But whenever he tried to call out, Jongin couldn’t hear him, only kept walking farther and farther away.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please forgive any cultural confusion; I tried my best, but I watch a lot more cdramas than kdramas... I guess if you want to get technical, this takes place in a remixed version of the Samhan period. Anyway, the next part will have significantly more plot. Stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The collar of the thick ceremonial robes was scratchy around Kyungsoo’s neck, and he tried to adjust it while the minister of rites had his back turned. The spring festivities were important for appeasing the gods and ensuring a successful harvest for the season, so adherence to strict ceremonial rites was of utmost importance, no matter how annoying those rites could be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, the ceremony was almost over. He bowed in the direction of Paektusan and stood, careful not to make any sudden movements that would cause the hanging beads of his hat to make noise. The smoke from the ceremonial fire was blowing inland, an auspicious sign according to the court astrologers. He took the ceremonial sheets of paper from one of the ministers and crumpled them into the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once all of the paper had burned up, the ceremony was over. He bowed once more in the direction of Paektusan and re-took his seat on the throne, which had been moved outdoors for the occasion, while the gong sounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The servants brought out the food and wine, and the feast began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say, brother,” came a voice from his left. His older brother had been awarded a place of honor at the feast, on Kyungsoo’s right. “When are you going to find a queen for yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sighed. Chanyeol had been telling him that he ought to find a queen soon, so that he could make his own heirs, instead of having the throne pass to one of his nephews. They’d asked Baekhyun for some possible candidates out of the nobility of Yeomhae, and he’d promised to compile a list for them to go over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m working on it,” he said. One of the servants poured their wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Won’t Concubine Shin be helping you?” his brother asked. “It’s the duty of any mother to her son, even if that son isn’t her real one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo could feel himself clenching his jaw. “Concubine Shin knows little about the families of Yeomhae, but I will be sure to consult her in my eventual decision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His birth mother had distant relatives in Yeomhae; it was through her that he’d been able to muster enough legitimacy to claim the throne. But all of her connections had died with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brother smiled knowingly. “That’s good. I’ve heard from my mother that Concubine Shin is not feeling well lately. Perhaps news of your wedding will help lift her spirits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother was Concubine Lee, who was one of the most favored concubines, second only to the queen. Kyungsoo knew that she was one of the worst when it came to the vengeful schemes and intrigue that pervaded the palace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be sure to write to her often,” Kyungsoo responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brother frowned. He’d probably hoped to make Kyungsoo angry or afraid, but Kyungsoo was familiar enough by now with the tricks of his relatives. He’d heard from Concubine Shin only the previous day, and knew that she was in good health. It didn’t make him any less worried for her, though. He didn’t know what mischief his rivals were planning, but it couldn’t be good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head was beginning to ache, and they still had to watch the traditional performance after the feast. It was going to be a long day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed as if all of the flowers in the palace opened at once, turning from little buds to pale petals almost overnight. It became too stuffy to spend all day in the study, so Kyungsoo brought his work to the gardens, and they sat in the pavilion surrounded by water, listening to the birds chirping around them. It was an unusually sunny spring, and they were able to spend most days outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day Kyungsoo slid a sheet of paper over to Jongin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to find a queen,” Kyungsoo replied. “Pick one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin laughed. “I’m perhaps the least suited for this task.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Kyungsoo asked. He’d finished the rest of his work and leaned back to watch Jongin’s expression as he scanned the list of names. “Don’t you know me best?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you afraid I’ll pick someone I know you won’t like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Kyungsoo’s turn to laugh. “You know I won’t like any of them as much as I like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin grinned, then pointed at a name on the list. “I think she’s the best. She has a good family, and from what I’ve heard she’s quite intelligent. Probably quite fertile too -- she comes from a family of eight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo nodded and took the list back, staring at the name. It wasn’t the daughter of the Moon clan, who Baekhyun had dutifully included in the list, and he was grateful for that. He didn’t want to deal with her father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But there’s someone that’s not on that list who’s probably better,” Jongin said casually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of the daughters of the Byun clan,” Jongin answered. “She’s intelligent but sensible, accomplished in the classics, and very beautiful. I’ve heard she has a beautiful voice too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sighed. Of course Baekhyun wouldn’t have dared to put his own sister’s name in the list of candidates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really think that she’s better than anyone on the list?” Kyungsoo asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin nodded. “I know you’ll like her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo leaned over for a quick kiss. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol agreed that Lady Byun was the best choice, and, after consulting Baekhyun, who had laughed in embarrassment and given his blessing, a letter had been sent to Clan Leader Byun asking for his daughter’s hand in marriage. Concubine Shin had given her blessing as well, writing that she had heard of Lady Byun’s poetry before. She mentioned that she had asked Kyungsoo’s father for permission to attend the wedding, and the fact that he hadn’t outright rejected the idea made Kyungsoo happy with hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the issue of succession slowly being resolved, Kyungsoo turned to the issue of money. It somehow always came back to ruin him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There has been no rain,” Chanyeol said. He sounded serious. “The spring harvests are failing. We won’t be able to get taxes from the western regions for another three months, at the soonest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo stared at the reports, stacked among petitions requesting disaster relief. He knew how precarious his own situation was. A king that could not ensure the rains, especially a new one, was sure to be overthrown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about the irrigation canals leading from the Taehwa River?” He remembered reading about them over the winter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun shook his head. “It’s not enough water, and besides it only helps a small fraction of the river’s watershed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we dig more?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sighed. “It will require money that we don’t have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all stared at the table, wondering how they would overcome this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally Kyungsoo broke the silence, “We’ve planned for this. We have good systems in place for disaster relief, and we should take advantage of them until the rains return. Let the rest of the ministers know. We will also contact the astrology bureau and ask for their advice in appeasing the gods. If nothing else, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>changma</span>
  </em>
  <span> monsoons will give enough rain for us to harvest something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sighed. “You’re right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll ask my father for his advice too,” Baekhyun says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo smiled gratefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They bowed to each other and got up to attend to their own tasks, none of them voicing what was on all of their minds. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if the rains didn’t return?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo had been on edge the entire day, tired of listening to ministers argue pointlessly in an attempt to demonstrate their intellectual superiority, tired of the scorching summer heat, tired of the thinly veiled threats from Clan Leader Moon and his allies. He went to his study in search of Jongin and didn’t find him, so he went to check the garden as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not finding him there either, he finally went to try the library, and found Jongin fast asleep in one of the coolest corners, surrounded by bookshelves full of the palace’s most ancient scrolls, which the devoted librarian had managed to save from the previous king.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he picked a book from one of the many shelves of poetry and took a seat next to Jongin. He could do with reading something that had nothing to do with their current predicament. His studies when he was a child had been focused on the classics, but Concubine Shin enjoyed poetry and had introduced it to him through the many volumes in her collection. This particular volume always reminded him of her, of her gentle voice reading to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lost track of time as he read, the sound of Jongin’s steady breathing and the stillness of the library soothing him. So he didn’t know how much time had passed when he paused before flipping a page to watch as Jongin slowly woke, turning his head around a few times before sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty,” he smiled. “I thought you would be busy today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sighed. “I couldn’t stand the politics anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He set the book aside and Jongin made himself comfortable in Kyungsoo’s arms. It was slightly too warm for such close contact, but neither of them minded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been sleeping a lot more lately,” Kyungsoo noted as he set his chin on Jongin’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been having strange dreams recently,” Jongin said, stifling a yawn in his fist. “Really vivid ones.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are they about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin thought for a moment. “That’s the other strange thing. They’re always so clear when I’m inside them, but whenever I wake up I forget.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo turned his face to give Jongin a kiss on the neck. “It must be this heat. Let’s go back to the mountains soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin laughed. “Can you afford that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo groaned, burying his face into Jongin’s robes. “No,” he admitted, his voice muffled by layers of cloth. He lifted his face up, then continued, “But everything will get better soon, and then we can go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that,” Jongin replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat peacefully for a few more moments, Jongin looking like he was about to drift back to sleep, before Kyungsoo asked, “Why don’t you sleep in your own room? Is it too hot?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Jongin stiffen in his embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I--I--” Jongin had never been so hesitant before. “I don’t like it there. It reminds me of one of the old princes that used to live there. We grew up together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a sour taste in Kyungsoo’s mouth. “Why didn’t you tell me? I’ll have your room changed immediately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin swallowed. “I thought you would be upset.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo drew away. “I’m just upset that you didn’t trust me. I thought--” He wanted to get up and leave, but stopped himself. In the grand scheme of things, it really didn’t matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin looked just as hurt as Kyungsoo felt, and that made his heart ache. He hated seeing that beautiful face creased with worry or sorrow. He wrapped his arms around Jongin again. “It’s fine. Just tell me about these things from now on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo tried so hard to be different from the old king, to be different from his father, but perhaps nobody else could really see past his crown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo felt an uncomfortable undercurrent of anxiety and guilt for the next few weeks. He’d been so busy that he hadn’t been able to see Jongin, and he was filled with the thought that they had left things badly. There’d never been anything but sweet words between them up until that point, and, small as the hurt had been, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but imagine it driving them apart. He just wanted to hold Jongin and kiss him and beg him to say that nothing had changed between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead he was wrapped up in preparations for the wedding, which seemed like such an extravagance in light of the disaster that they were dealing with. His mood was worsened by the news that his father had refused to let Concubine Shin travel to the celebrations, using the drought as an excuse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night before the wedding, he went to all of Jongin’s spots: the library, his new room and his old one, Kyungsoo’s study, but he wasn’t in any of them. Kyungsoo figured that Jongin was avoiding him, and he didn’t blame him. He went back to his own room and had trouble sleeping, instead endlessly tracing the patterns on the bed curtains with his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The morning of the wedding was blissfully cool, with a sea breeze that washed over all of their faces as they performed the ceremony. Lady Byun was every bit as beautiful as was promised, but Kyungsoo’s mind was somewhere else, thinking about the peasants that would view the feast as an insult to their suffering, thinking about what Jongin was doing while Kyungsoo received the rice wine from his bride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the ceremony and the feast blurred together in his memory. The ministers that attended had stern faces, and the only brief happiness he could remember was when Baekhyun clasped his hand and said that he was happy that his sister was marrying him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By evening, the sea breeze had stopped and a stagnant heat came to choke them all, causing Kyungsoo to call the celebrations short. He could tell that many of the guests were grateful for the excuse to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, Kyungsoo had trouble performing his duty on the marriage bed, but Lady Byun laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and told him that she understood. He couldn’t sleep, his mind still full of worries, but, listening to her steady breathing next to him, he eventually drifted off into a fitful, dream-filled sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen Kai?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The maid looked startled. “No, Your Majesty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo frowned and continued walking. There’d been days, weeks even, when he hadn’t seen Jongin, but that had been because of his own duties. Jongin was always somewhere in the palace, whether it was in one of his favorite spots or exploring some new addition to the many buildings and annexes. The fact that Jongin was nowhere to be found was worrying him, but Kyungsoo had no idea where he could have gone. Palace security was flawless; he and Baekhyun had ensured as much. Of course, there was always the possibility of a traitor, but he didn’t know who would risk something that would mean their head if they were discovered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the palace security was only designed to keep strangers out; the guards had never been instructed to keep Jongin from leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to find a messenger running towards him, clutching a letter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The messenger was out of breath. Kneeling and presenting the scroll, he panted, “Urgent news from Geungi!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo grabbed the scroll and unfurled it. It felt like someone was reaching into his chest and clenching their fist around his heart, so that he couldn’t control his own breath anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Concubine Shin has fallen ill. The physicians say that it is serious. Please return so that you can see her one more time. - Joonmyun</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would trust Joonmyun with my life,” Kyungsoo said. “He would never betray me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sighed as he watched Kyungsoo saddling his horse. “I just can’t help thinking that it’s too much of a coincidence. I mean, she was in perfect health the last time you heard from her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded. “It’s a very fragile time. For you to leave the kingdom now is just what your enemies want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo grabbed his sword from a nearby servant and buckled it to his waist. “I have no other choice. I have to see her one more time. She was the one that saved me from my father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swung onto the horse, looking down at their worried faces. Chanyeol knew him well enough to know that his mind couldn’t be changed; he was looking at the wall and kicking his foot against the ground. Baekhyun clearly didn’t know how stubborn Kyungsoo could be; he was still arguing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you should wait for confirmation from your father,” Baekhyun said. “Even he couldn’t hold such information from you, and besides, Joonmyun’s letter didn’t say how much time she had left. Why couldn’t he include that too? It seems too suspicious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo could feel the anger bubbling up in his chest. He nudged the sides of the horse, which started walking out of the enclosure. “Shut up, Baekhyun. You wouldn’t understand, and I don’t expect you to anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of his traveling party was waiting for him; a small group of guards and one servant. The three day journey to his father’s palace wasn’t difficult, but he hoped to get there as soon as possible, perhaps even early. He heard Chanyeol saying something to Baekhyun, their heated voices rising into the even hotter air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned around before the palace gates. “Baekhyun, I know you wouldn’t let anything happen to your sister. I’m naming you the marshal of the army. Chanyeol, you know this kingdom better than I do. You will act in my place while I’m gone. I trust both of you.” He paused to sigh. “Besides, I’ll only be gone for a little bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That didn’t seem to cheer either of them up. Baekhyun was still frowning and Chanyeol was still determinedly avoiding eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take care of each other.” He nodded at them before turning his horse around and galloping out of the palace. As they rode, the hot sun beating down on them, he was clear-minded enough to realize that he might not have made such a sudden decision if Jongin had been one of the people bidding him good-bye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d never felt so alone before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was nobody to greet them at the palace gates; it was clear that they had not been expected. Ordinarily, a man that was not the king was not permitted to enter the women’s quarters without previously consulting the king, but the servants were cowed easily by Kyungsoo. They knew who he was, and if they didn’t, they could see the way his hand rested on the hilt of his sword. He brushed them aside and walked swiftly towards Concubine Shin’s quarters, the familiar surroundings bringing back memories of his childhood in the palace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your High--I mean, Your Majesty!” gasped a surprised maid when she saw him approaching. She fell to the ground before him in a deep bow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is Concubine Shin?” he demanded, his eyes searching the windows for signs of mourning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is having tea with Concubine Bae,” she replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” He could feel his heart clenching against his will again, forcing choked breaths out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Your Majesty,” she stuttered, clearly confused, “Concubine Shin always has tea with Concubine Bae in the afternoons. They must be in the south gardens.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned on his heel and started towards the south gardens. By then, curious maids and servants were gathering at the windows of the surrounding rooms, pausing on their errands to catch a glimpse of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was barred from entering the south garden by a palace guard. He automatically reached for his sword, but was stopped by a hand on his forearm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to see Joonmyun frowning at him, his official’s hat slightly askew on his head. Perhaps he had run here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is Concubine Shin?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was fine when I last spoke to her,” Joonmyun said, confused. “Why? Has something happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo’s heart sank, and he reached inside his robes to draw out the letter and thrust it into Joonmyun’s hands. Joonmyun’s eyes widened as he read it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is my handwriting,” he said slowly. “But this wasn’t me. I don’t know who could have done this, Kyungsoo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind them, servants were falling into bows. Kyungsoo spotted the ceremonial flags lifted high above their heads. His father was approaching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have nothing more to say,” Kyungsoo’s father said, his voice full of amusement. “Whatever may be the outcome of you falling for this little trick, it will be punishment enough. But since you’re here, why don’t you spend some time with Concubine Shin? She misses you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo gritted his teeth together and bowed. “Thank you for your leniency, Father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he stood back up, his father dismissed him with a nod, and he walked out of the throne room, Joonmyun trailing behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Concubine Shin was waiting outside, her face creased with worry. She looked older than he remembered, her neck drooping slightly under the weight of her hair ornaments. “Kyungsoo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted nothing more than to be able to fold himself into her arms, but everyone was watching. He bowed shakily. The heat, though not as oppressive as the heat in Yeomhae, was getting to him. Joonmyun helped him up, looking more concerned than usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that he should ride back to Yeomhae as fast as possible. Whoever had forged the letter would be acting swiftly, and the longer he was gone, the more opportunity they would have for whatever plan they’d concocted. He knew that, but he was so tired, and when he thought of going back to a palace without Jongin in it, he couldn’t muster the energy to yearn for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we have a cup of tea in my quarters?” Concubine Shin suggested. “Joonmyun, you’ll join us, won’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk back to her chambers was so much longer than Kyungsoo remembered. He could feel all of the eyes on him, wondering at how he could’ve fallen so low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a little better once he’d wet his mouth with some tea. Food helped as well; he’d been past the point of hunger over the last few days. A familiar fragrance floated through the room, and he could almost imagine that he was twelve again, still young enough to live in the women’s quarters, and before his father or half-brothers had taken notice of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time evening fell, he was feeling like himself again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he said. “I don’t know what came over me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Joonmyun asked. Kyungsoo could tell that he’d wanted to ask the question for a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s not much to say,” Kyungsoo replied. “You already know about the drought, and it’s probably not hard to deduce that some of the Yeomhae nobility have spotted their chance to take the throne back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joonmyun set his cup of tea down with a thud. “It must have been one of your brothers. Who else could obtain enough handwriting samples to forge a letter, and make a convincing seal as well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sighed. “That much is clear, but it doesn’t help me figure out what will be waiting for me when I return.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you try to find the culprit before you return?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo shook his head. “I must return as soon as possible. It doesn’t matter who did it if I lose the throne in the process.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joonmyun nodded in agreement. “I’ll do my best to uncover what I can here, but I’m not sure how far I’ll get.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo hesitated before saying, “I have a man in the bureau of justice who owes me a favor. Perhaps he’ll be able to help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joonmyun looked encouraged. “Good. When will you leave, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully not until you’ve had a chance to rest,” Concubine Shin interjected, her face stern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo smiled. “I’ll leave tomorrow morning. I’m sorry that I couldn’t stay longer. I wanted to spend more time with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled back at him, shaking her head. “It doesn’t matter. I’m proud of you, Kyungsoo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll write when I have more news,” Kyungsoo said the next morning, as he climbed onto his horse. He’d already said good-bye to Concubine Shin the previous night at the palace, before leaving for the manor that he still kept in the city. She had promised him that she was doing fine in the palace without him, but he’d promised her back that he would send for her as soon as he could. “I should be able to meet up with the western army soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will as well,” Joonmyun said. “Good luck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The horses’ hooves clattered against the stone street as they left the city, leaving Joonmyun waving in the distance. The dread that had been in Kyungsoo’s heart on his way to Geungi had been replaced with a strange feeling of exhilaration, of bloodlust. He knew that he could win on the battlefield, if he could not in the throne room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They reached the fortress of the western army within a day. The situation was as grave as they’d expected. Clan Leader Moon had marched on the capital, claiming that the kingdom was rejecting its new king and citing such offenses as the drought, the choice of Lady Byun over his own daughter, the fact that Clan Leader Kim was still being held hostage, and Kyungsoo’s foreignness. The city was currently under siege, barely holding on under the command of Marshal Byun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The generals of the western army advised against going to break the siege until more of the allegiances in the kingdom became clear; it was likely that Clan Leader Moon had assembled another army to break the western army in between it and his own army, and the small army stationed in the capital would not be enough to win the battle if enough other clans joined the Moon army.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re advising me to wait?” he asked. “You want me to allow Marshal Byun to fight this war for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fell silent at that, until one young general spoke up. “The capital has the largest food stores in the kingdom. Clan Leader Moon’s army will starve before we do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo slammed his fist against the table. It was exactly what he would have suggested, had he not promised Chanyeol and Baekhyun that he would be back soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The siege went on for another week with no signs of letting up. It had taken three days for Kyungsoo to fully appreciate the geometry of the situation. The western army could not move for fear of new enemies sprouting up to smash it. Clan Leader Moon’s allies would not move until they were forced to, for fear of unnecessarily converting themselves to the losing side. Clan Leader Moon himself knew how many men he would lose if he wanted to take the capital for real, but he also knew that his army would starve sooner or later. He knew that the entire country was waiting for his move. All the while, the crops withered under the unbearable summer heat, and the capital sweltered with the encamped troops surrounding it, the threat of death hanging over all of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo occupied himself with finding allies among the clans that had not yet allied themselves with the Moon clan. They had all pledged their loyalty to him after the conquest, and although he did not wish to, he could interpret their lack of action as treason. Hopefully they would send their armies to his aid without him having to resort to threats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I join you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo looked up; it was the young general from earlier. “You’re the one that suggested that we starve out Clan Leader Moon’s army.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The general sighed. “I’m Jongdae, of the Kim clan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo paused in his writing. “Is that the western Kim clan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae nodded. “Clan Leader Kim is my cousin through my mother. She married for love and created another branch of the family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to make you choose between your family and your honor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae shrugged. “My family has never given me much. I’d rather fight for gold and glory than for the brat of a foreign woman.” He paused, his eyes crinkling. “No offense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo laughed; he’d needed it. “I can’t fault you for your opinion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae smiled. “That’s better than I could have said for the old king.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a few moments before Kyungoo asked, “Did you need something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae sighed. “I’ve been thinking lately. The soldiers’ morale is only dropping, and waiting any longer will be bad for everyone. I think that if we move swiftly, we can break the siege with a minimum number of casualties.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if we get caught between Clan Leader Moon and another army?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My wife’s family controls the ford near Biroam. They’ve agreed to block anybody else from crossing the river after our army crosses. We can catch Clan Leader Moon by surprise and break the siege that way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo thought for a moment. “It could work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see any other choice,” Jongdae said, and Kyungsoo agreed with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let the others know. We’ll march tomorrow morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae nodded and got up to carry out the orders, but Kyungsoo stopped him by clearing his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a buzz of excitement rippling up the column as Kyungsoo rode his horse to its head. He regretted that he wasn’t as charismatic as Baekhyun was, couldn’t tell the soldiers something to rouse their spirits and make them glad to fight for him. All he could do was show them that he was willing and proud to fight alongside them, instead of watching from the shadows as he knew Clan Leader Moon was doing, while his army sweltered under the sun outside of the capital.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They set off to the beat of the war drums, their steps raising a huge cloud of dust on the dry dirt road. Kyungsoo reluctantly ordered the column to be spread farther apart to allow the soldiers to escape the dust, also ordering more scouts to ride along the column and check for potential ambushes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They crossed the ford at Biroam in mid-afternoon, pausing to greet Jongdae’s in-laws and thank them for their help. Kyungsoo was strangely relieved to see that the waters of the Taehwa River were still rushing by as strongly as they always did, all the way from their source in the valley of Baekunsan. It made him believe that perhaps not all was lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the evening, they set up camp at a small town not far from Biroam, preparing to march to the capital at first light. Clan Leader Moon would surely have heard about their approach by now, but Kyungsoo was banking on the fact that he wouldn’t be able to do anything even with that knowledge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone had trouble sleeping that night. Kyungsoo dreamt of those beautiful threads again, except they took the shape of a spiderweb, and when he tried to touch them, they stuck to his hand, and his struggling to free himself only tangled him more and more thoroughly inside their shimmering mass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Jongdae asked as his horse caught up to Kyungsoo’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo shrugged. “My mind always goes empty before a battle. I don’t know why.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good thing,” Jongdae said. “Better than having your mind filled with useless thoughts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo smiled and then turned his attention ahead, to where he could barely make out the hazy outline of the capital in the distance, its high stone walls capped by flags. As he watched, he felt a breeze starting to catch the flags of their own column, which had been drooping during their entire journey to the capital.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t it be ironic if we had a storm now?” Jongdae asked, squinting at the sky. The wind was picking up, and Kyungsoo glimpsed dark clouds on the horizon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo nudged his horse into a canter, and Jongdae followed. As they rode, the wind howled around them, picking up dirt and dust and whipping it around their faces. Kyungsoo reached into his saddlebags for a cloth to cover his face, squinting against the wind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should shelter!” he yelled over the whistling of the air through his helmet. “What about the bamboo grove?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That could work!” Jongdae yelled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orders were quickly relayed down the column, and the army slowly filed in amongst the bamboo, lashing tents and blankets in between the tree trunks and sheltering against the ground with their faces covered. Nobody could hear anything except for the furious wind, the nervous whinnying of the horses, and the sound of bamboo creaking against each other as the wind pushed them every which way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo tried to find some of the other generals to make a plan, but he could barely see anything with the dusty wind flying in his face, and even with his eyes open he couldn’t recognize any of the shadowy figures on the ground. Because when he looked up, he saw that the sky had darkened, the storm clouds moving over them with alarming speed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had just made it back to the spot where he had tied his horse next to Jongdae’s when the sky opened up, pouring warm rain down on all of them. Some of the men rejoiced, their cries of exultation filling the air as the ground beneath them quickly turned to mud. Kyungsoo turned to meet Jongdae’s gaze; his eyes were wide and confused, and he looked just as scared as Kyungsoo felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lightning flashed in the sky above them, followed almost immediately by a boom of thunder; the storm was close. Kyungsoo yelled for everyone to tie the horses down to prevent them from escaping and to stay close to the ground, but he wasn’t sure if anyone heard him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hard to tell how much time passed while they waited for the storm to blow over. The water had quickly turned cold, and the wind chilled them all through to the bone. The most terrifying times were when they heard the cracking sounds of bamboo splitting and falling, sometimes crashing onto someone’s head or sending the horses into a panicked frenzy. But all they could do was wait, shivering and scared, listening to the storm. Kyungsoo could feel the water soaked through every piece of his clothing, collecting in the grooves and divots of his armor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then heads started lifting as the wind seemed to slow. Nobody wanted to say anything, afraid of giving a false alarm. But eventually the rain slowed to a drizzle, and the winds settled down. They could feel the sun, which they had resented so much before, shining down on their heads again. They could hear the water dripping down from the bamboo around them, gentle plinking sounds instead of the roaring downpour from before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo ordered scouts to ride to the capital and find out what had happened there as the army slowly extricated itself from the mud. By the time the scouts had returned, they were discussing where they should pitch camp. It was quickly approaching evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first scout to arrive had a crazed look about him; his horse was exhausted and foaming at the mouth. “Your Majesty!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was nowhere for anyone to sit, so they had been standing in a natural clearing in the bamboo grove, guards posted between the trees to give them some semblance of order. The scout fell to his knees in the clearing. The sound of mud squelching had become familiar by then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Kyungsoo asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty, the gods have spoken!” the scout declared. “The storm spared the capital and swept away the Moon army. The banks of the Taehwa River overflowed to push them away, and then receded as soon as they were in retreat. The capital has thrown its gates open to welcome you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo looked in the direction of the capital. There was a rainbow in the sky, faint but unmistakable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The streets were lined with crowds as they proceeded through the city gates. They were a sorry sight, soaked and confused at not having fired a single arrow. Murmurs traveled up and down the column, whispers that the king had broken the Moon army with his very presence, that it was a sign that he was blessed by the gods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cheer rose from the crowd when he raised his sword to acknowledge them; it rang in his ears long after he passed through the palace gates, to find a group of people waiting for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” he asked. “Sacrifices? Prayers? Bonfires?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol shook his head. “We had no idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were about to ask you the same,” Baekhyun added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re safe,” the queen said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo smiled back, unsure how short-lived their triumph would be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for putting you all through this,” he said. He glanced nervously at Baekhyun’s face; he was the one that had to shoulder the burden of protecting the capital. But Baekhyun smiled at him too, and he felt his jaw unclenching, anxiety leaking out of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had much to discuss. They went to the council room and talked late into the night about what the storm could mean, about how to best take advantage of the scattering of the Moon army, about if more rain would be forthcoming. They speculated, or perhaps they hoped, that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>changma</span>
  </em>
  <span> season would be longer than usual, to make up for the lost rain. Kyungsoo’s neck and shoulders were aching by the time they finished; he hadn’t had a chance to take off his armor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, everyone,” Kyungsoo sighed once they had decided on a course of action for the next day. “If all we can say about what happened today is that the gods have smiled upon our friendship, so be it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol laughed; it only sounded a bit delirious. “That’s uncharacteristically philosophical, Kyungsoo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo shrugged. “Don’t acts of the divine make all of us a bit philosophical?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They bid each other good-night and Kyungsoo went to his chambers to finally take off his armor and bathe. But once he’d laid his head down on his pillow, he felt too restless to sleep. His brain still needed time to process all the events of the day. He tossed and turned for a few minutes before lighting a lantern and walking towards his study. Perhaps a little bit of reading, or catching up on correspondence, would clear his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he passed through the gardens, he put out the lantern; the moon was bright enough that he could see without it. He’d forgotten how peaceful the palace was at night. A few guards nodded at him as he passed by, but for the most part his path was blissfully unimpeded by bowing ministers or solicitous maids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked a few times when he finally stopped in front of the study, because there was already a light flickering inside of it. He slid open the door cautiously, acutely aware of the fact that he was unarmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo couldn’t believe his eyes. He took a few steps forward, his mouth falling open. “Jongin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin’s smile was small; he was so heart-achingly beautiful. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He set down the book he was reading and Kyungsoo was reaching for him, pulling him into his arms, pressing kisses onto his face. “It’s really you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin nodded. “I’m sorry,” he said again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Kyungsoo said, lowering them both down onto the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin’s robes were simple, unlike the ones he ordinarily wore around the palace, but otherwise he looked the same. Kyungsoo was possessed by a strange urge to check, to examine every inch of him and see if he was really the same. He felt so different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned down to kiss Jongin on the mouth this time, and Jongin kissed back eagerly, his body pressing up against Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo hadn’t realized how much he missed this. He pulled at the ties of Jongin’s robes and they came apart, Jongin doing the same for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips moved down Jongin’s neck and chest, and the more marks he left against the now-flawless skin, the more he was convinced that Jongin really had changed. He was the same, but not the same. Not in the way that people usually meant, in that some parts of him had changed and others had remained the same, but in the sense that everything about him was at once exactly as Kyungsoo had remembered, and completely different. It was a paradox that the scholars could argue about over tea; Kyungsoo didn’t care except for the fact that it meant that Jongin was back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin moaned as Kyungsoo kissed down his hardness and then all the way down to his toes, plump and slightly pink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo,” Jongin said, his voice needy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo crawled back up so that he could kiss Jongin’s mouth again, the kiss growing ever more desperate as Jongin dug his fingers into Kyungsoo’s arms and back. It was as if neither one of them could believe that the other was real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo could feel Jongin rubbing against his own erection, creating delicious friction with the hard muscle of his thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I--?” Kyungsoo asked, nodding towards the bureau where they kept a spare bottle of oil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin nodded, flipping over onto his stomach. “Hurry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo scrambled to find the bottle of oil and pour some on his fingers. Jongin’s robes were still partially wrapped around his legs, tangled in with Kyungsoo’s as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo reached around to stroke Jongin’s hard length, using his thumb to spread some of the pearly liquid that had leaked out around the tip, while his other hand went to Jongin’s opening. Except all of his usual patience was gone; he pushed a finger through the tight ring of muscle and pressed kisses against Jongin’s back. Jongin moaned and pushed back against the finger eagerly, his muscles sucking it ever deeper inside of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo started to press in the second finger, so desperate to feel Jongin clenching around his own length, without much additional preparation, and he saw Jongin wince, tears beading at the corner of his eyes. He paused, but Jongin rutted backwards against his fingers, saying, “Don’t stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo moaned; he’d never seen Jongin like this. He pushed another finger in, scissoring roughly, and Jongin cried out, burying his head in his arms and arching his back so that his ass stuck out further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo couldn’t wait any longer; he quickly slicked himself up and moved to line up with Jongin’s entrance, clenching around nothing now that Kyungsoo had removed his fingers. He reached over to grab Jongin’s hand as he slid inside. Jongin’s other hand was pinned underneath his chest; his weight was spread between his legs and his upper body, his face pressed against the mess of their clothing piled up underneath him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” Kyungsoo whispered as he began thrusting in and out, his hand tightening on Jongin’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could tell that it was a bit too much a bit too soon for Jongin, who was writhing against the ground and whimpering at the rough treatment, his eyes squeezed shut. But when Kyungsoo paused, Jongin opened his eyes and asked, “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo took that as a sign to pick up the pace, slapping sounds filling the room as his hips hit Jongin’s ass with enough force to leave bruises. His hand left Jongin’s and he grabbed Jongin’s hips to pull them back so that they would meet every thrust of his own hips forward. Jongin let out a high-pitched moan with every thrust, and Kyungsoo could see a wet spot forming against the cloth under his face from his tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been so long, and Jongin felt so good around him. Kyungsoo could feel himself getting close quickly, and the way Jongin looked underneath him, flushed and undone and trembling, wasn’t helping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touch yourself,” he groaned as he leaned forward, pressing his chest against Jongin’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin cracked an eye open to accept a kiss on the mouth from Kyungsoo, then wriggled his hand underneath him to start working himself to completion. His mouth fell open as he did so, the clear film of tears in his eyes wobbling until it burst and streamed down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finished with a long moan, clenching around Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo pulled back to finish himself off as well, his hips moving at a frenzied pace to push himself over the brink. Jongin whined at the overstimulation, digging his nails into the fabric underneath him, and Kyungsoo emptied inside of Jongin. He collapsed to the ground with a moan, adjusting their positions so that they were each lying on their sides, Kyungsoo’s chest to Jongin’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t pull out yet, just held Jongin, who was trembling and whining for kisses, gently wiping his tears from his face. He kicked his feet a little to free his robes from their tangle, and draped it over them before resting his head on his shoulder, behind Jongin’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a long time for their breathing to finally return to normal. Kyungsoo stroked over the smooth skin of Jongin’s thigh, telling himself that they could clean up in a bit. All of the events of the day had finally caught up to him, and he was exhausted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo woke feeling extraordinarily aroused, and when he looked around he saw that they hadn’t managed to clean up the previous night. His back and shoulders ached, and he felt dirty. Despite all of that, he felt strangely gleeful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin was waking at the same time; they hadn’t moved much during the night, and Kyungsoo’s jostling had probably woken him. Kyungsoo leaned over to kiss him fully awake, and Jongin moaned against his mouth, reaching between them. Although he’d slipped out during the night, Kyungsoo was already hard, and he could feel Jongin getting there as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” he whispered against Jongin’s lips, unable to prevent a smile from spreading on his own mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Jongin breathed back, pushing Kyungsoo over to straddle him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face was still slightly swollen from sleep, his eyes puffy from crying and his lips dark and bitten. Kyungsoo had never seen anything so perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin rolled his hips a few times against Kyungsoo, causing Kyungsoo to throw his head back against the ground, moaning. Then he folded forward and started sucking marks onto Kyungsoo’s neck and chest, his lips feeling so heavenly and plush against Kyungsoo’s skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You taste so good,” he whispered, and Kyungsoo didn’t know where to put his hands. He settled for one buried in Jongin’s hair, the other grabbing a handful of Jongin’s ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin winced as Kyungsoo pulled roughly at the flesh on his ass, but Kyungsoo could see his little smile as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so distracted by Jongin’s lips that he didn’t notice that Jongin had begun preparing himself until he heard Jongin’s high-pitched whine in his ear, his hips grinding against Kyungsoo’s as he slipped a finger inside of him. Kyungsoo could tell that it was still loose from the previous night; Jongin’s movements were quick and he dissolved into a panting mess on Kyungsoo’s chest in no time, making satisfied humming noises as Kyungsoo slipped a finger in next to the three that Jongin already had inside of him. The thought of Kyungsoo’s seed still in there from last night was immensely satisfying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to feel you,” Jongin gasped against Kyungsoo’s lips after a few more minutes. He pulled his fingers out and Kyungsoo relished the way his walls immediately closed back in on the single finger that was still in there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo nodded and let Jongin rub some more of the oil onto his erection, guiding it to his entrance and sinking down in one smooth movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gods,” Kyungsoo groaned, and Jongin smirked down at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said, and began bouncing up and down, supporting his hands on Kyungsoo’s chest as his thighs worked to move most of his weight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo reached up to wrap his hands around Jongin’s face and pull him down for a kiss, a messy one since they were both distracted by other matters. Kyungsoo was trying his best to hold on, since Jongin seemed determined to take him apart with the wonderful movements of his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Jongin got tired he pulled off slightly, letting the tip of Kyungsoo’s length tease his entrance for a bit. Kyungsoo was sure that he would be remembering that particular sight for the next few weeks. Then he turned around and let Kyungsoo sit up against the desk, pulling him into his lap so that Jongin could grind backwards lazily. Kyungsoo found it difficult to do much in this position, but he wrapped his arms around Jongin’s waist and touched his erection, already leaking against his belly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That helped draw them back from the edge a bit, concentrating on kissing and feeling each other’s skin rather than chasing their own releases immediately. But soon Kyungsoo wanted to finish, and he lifted Jongin off of his lap and back onto the ground, pushing his legs back until he was folded in half.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so easy to slide back inside of Jongin, the oil mixing with the sweat on both of their bodies. Kyungsoo kept Jongin’s legs pinned down, enjoying the way his ass lifted up off the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only took a few minutes before he was close. He pulled out and finished onto Jongin’s thighs, leaning down to suck Jongin into his mouth and finish him off that way, swallowing his bitter release down like the finest wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo,” Jongin sighed, reaching for him, and they lay next to each other again, listening to the sounds of the palace waking around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo had so many questions on his mind, but he didn’t know where to start. Instead he watched the way Jongin’s eyelashes brushed against his cheekbones every time he blinked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that supposed to mean?” Jongin asked after a while, pointing at the quote on the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In every deed the birth of some, the death of others.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo laughed. “I liked the way it sounded, I suppose. It sounds a bit arrogant now, to think that your actions will really have such an effect on the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin thought for a moment. “I don’t think so. It’s more of a warning, that every one of your actions opens up a new world of possibility, without you even thinking about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like that way of thinking about it,” Kyungsoo decided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lay for a few more minutes, and Kyungsoo realized that people would be looking for him by then. He didn’t want to get up just yet, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where were you?” he asked finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was with my father,” Jongin said. “He came to take me to Sinbulsan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo felt a strange sense of relief. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin’s brow was furrowed. “He said that it is as we expected; this drought is not natural. But it’s not the punishment of the gods either. They don’t know how to fix it, no matter how much we pray and sacrifice to them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo propped himself up on his elbow. “That’s blasphemy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin shrugged. “Maybe not. He says that a curse was placed upon our land, one that only you and I can lift. Only then will the rains return. Even the </span>
  <em>
    <span>changma</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo’s heart sank. He knew that for the rains to return after yesterday’s storm had been too good to be true, but they’d been counting on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>changma</span>
  </em>
  <span> this entire time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. He didn’t have a chance to explain it all before I came back here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that storm--that was you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin blushed. “It was mostly my father, but yes, it was me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Kyungsoo smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was about to say more when they both heard shouting outside. “Kyungsoo! Are you in there? You’re an hour late for the council meeting!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Kyungsoo swore, looking around for his robes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin laughed, then slapped a hand over his mouth to keep Chanyeol from hearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mood at the council meeting was cheery, everyone believing that they had earned the gods’ favor once more. Kyungsoo didn’t want to dash their hopes so soon, so he kept quiet about what he’d heard from Jongin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reports said that the Moon army was in disarray, and their allies were disappearing like morning dew. Already, several clans that had been otherwise neutral were offering their armies to break the traitors once and for all. Kyungsoo wanted to wait it out for a while longer; perhaps Clan Leader Moon would surrender of his own volition.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was mid-afternoon by the time they had finished. The rest of the ministers left, leaving Kyungsoo in the room with Chanyeol and Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve listened to you,” he said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be sorry,” Baekhyun said with a wink. “Just listen to us next time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any news from Joonmyun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol shook his head. “I’ll also try to investigate around the palace more, try to track down whoever delivered the message.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside, the sky was completely clear, though the air was still humid from the rain of the previous day. Kyungsoo knew immediately that what Jongin had said was true: there would be no more rain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found Jongin waiting for him in the room where he usually took his meals. He was tapping his finger nervously against the table and only looked up when Kyungsoo was right next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty,” he greeted with a smile as Kyungsoo took his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you eaten already?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin shook his head. “I wasn’t that hungry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The humidity was making Kyungsoo lose his appetite a bit as well, but he still relished the thought of eating something besides the army rations. He picked up the bowl of cold broth and drank a few mouthfuls before picking up some noodles with his chopsticks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to go back to see my father,” Jongin said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo swallowed slowly. “Back to Sinbulsan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin nodded. “I need to finish learning about the cause of the drought, so that we can stop it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When are you leaving?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow evening. I’ve been studying some of the old scrolls in the library to try to get some clues, but I think I’ve learned all I can from here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo set down his chopsticks with a sigh. “I wish I could go with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t be gone for long,” Jongin promised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scouts say that the Moon army has retreated back to their own lands,” Baekhyun said. “It appears that Clan Leader Moon wants to bide his time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo nodded. “Issue a summons to the palace. He’ll ignore it, of course, but at least we can say that we tried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun picked up a brush to write down the order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s everything for today,” Chanyeol said, glancing down at the pile of scrolls in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo began to stand, eager to leave so that he could say good-bye to Jongin before he left for Sinbulsan, but Baekhyun said, “Not so fast. This petition has not been addressed for three months, and the ministers will skin me alive if I show up to court tomorrow morning without your response.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waved a petition in front of all of their faces, and Kyungsoo’s heart sank when he saw how long it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s all of the proposed revisions to the tax code and arguments for and against each one,” Baekhyun replied in a sing-song. “And the tax collectors are going back out the day after tomorrow, so they need your response now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo groaned. “Let’s make this quick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What took you so long?” Jongin whined against Kyungsoo’s mouth when he finally finished the meeting and pulled Jongin into a shadowy corner of the hallway near the western palace gate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stupid taxes,” Kyungsoo responded, reaching up to loosen Jongin’s robes so he could feel the wonderfully soft skin of his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My father will be here soon,” Jongin warned, but he was hooking one leg around Kyungsoo’s waist as they backed into the wall, their hips grinding desperately against each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have time,” Kyungsoo said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed into Jongin’s mouth, along his jaw, down into the crevices of his collarbones, moaning when he felt Jongin’s hand sliding into his own robes, thumbing at his nipples and tracing patterns of sparks along his chest. He wanted to press the shape of Jongin into his own body, so that they would always be together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead he had to settle for pressing Jongin up against the wall, a whimper escaping Jongin’s lips when he was able to lift his other leg off the ground and simply grind back against Kyungsoo’s thrusts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moonlight filtered in through one of the open windows, and Kyungsoo took the time to soak in the image of Jongin’s kiss-swollen lips, the way his tongue darted out to wet them as he pulled Kyungsoo close and clawed long lines down his arms, heat that Kyungsoo could hold onto as pleasure soaked into all of his limbs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m close,” Jongin moaned, and Kyungsoo was close too. It took barely a minute more of desperate rutting before Jongin’s thighs were squeezing tight around Kyungsoo’s waist as Jongin rode out the aftershocks with languid rolls of his hips. Kyungsoo could feel his own release leaking into his robes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both laughed as they broke apart and tried to re-arrange their own appearances; they’d never been so desperate before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go,” Jongin said, leaning in for one last kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One more,” Kyungsoo pleaded, surging forward for another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One more turned into two, and then three, and then Jongin was laughing and pushing him away. “My father is almost here. Go to sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sighed. “I’ll see you soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin nodded and started walking towards the palace gate. As Kyungsoo walked back to his room, he thought he could feel an unnaturally cold wind blowing through the palace. It only lingered for a few minutes before disappearing and leaving sticky, humid heat in its wake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin was gone for a month. During that time, there was no rain. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>changma</span>
  </em>
  <span> came and went, and the ministers and clan leaders began to grow restless once again. Some of the maids asked after Kai, and even Chanyeol mentioned him once in passing, but Kyungsoo always made up some excuse and they soon forgot about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The queen announced that she was with child, but the happiness was cut short by a scathing reply to the court summons from Clan Leader Moon. The ministers reported that the common people were beginning to support Clan Leader Moon once again, believing Kyungsoo to be some kind of malign sorcerer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I was,” Kyungsoo said with a derisive laugh when he heard, “I’d be a lot better at taking down my enemies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol agreed, but Baekhyun frowned and made the sign against evil again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an attempt to do something against the failing crops, they organized a small irrigation project to water some of the farms closest to the Taehwa River. None of them believed that it would really work on a large scale, but it kept them occupied, and it kept the peasants from getting too restless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo soon fell into a routine of dozing during the day and working at night to avoid the heat. A couple of times, he debated riding to Sinbulsan just to see what was taking Jongin so long, but he quickly decided that even if he could find the god’s home, he wouldn’t be welcome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead he threw himself into work, and before he knew it, lychee season had come and gone, and he found himself missing Jongin more than ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kyungsoo couldn’t sleep, he liked to go to the library and peruse the large collection of myths. There’d been nothing similar at Geungi, and the stories fascinated him. He looked for mentions of Jongin’s father, hoping to find out what he was like, but he seemed to be a peaceful god, keeping himself out of the dramatic stories that mortals preferred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only story where the mountain god of Sinbulsan had any important role was the story of Salmon, who had always longed to see the world, even when he was still a young fish, swimming in the river of his birth. So when it finally was time for him to enter the ocean, he quickly swam away from all the other fish, going farther and farther into the ocean. He saw many fantastical sights, from bright coral reefs to the blackest depths of the ocean, flying fish and gentle whales.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But in time, even he missed his home, and he started to swim back. He longed for the familiar waters of his home river, and he wanted to see all of his friends and family. But he had not been swimming for long before he realized that he was utterly lost. Hopeless and defeated, he let his eyes close and swam aimlessly until he happened by the mouth of a river. He opened his eyes and found that he could not recognize whether or not it was the river of his birth; after all, he’d only passed by the mouth of that river once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, he decided that he had little to lose and he began swimming up that river. By the time he reached its head, he realized that he had chosen wrong. He could recognize neither his surroundings nor the other fish in the river. He was so disheartened by this that he was ready to give up and stop swimming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead a god appeared before him, the mountain god of Sinbulsan, for Salmon had managed to swim into his territory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must not trust your eyes,” he said, “but your heart. Swim back out into the ocean, and close your eyes, and let your body take you back to where you belong. Because even though a person’s mind might not know it, their heart always knows where they belong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salmon wasn’t sure if it would work, but he decided to give it a try anyway, since it was a god that had spoken to him. He swam back out to the ocean and closed his eyes. As he swam, he felt the water gliding past him effortlessly, but he could not tell if he was turning or adjusting course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t open his eyes again until his head hit against something. He opened his eyes in surprise and saw that he had hit his head against the body of another fish. It was his brother, whom he had left behind so many years ago. He had finally found his way back home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo closed the book and set it back on the shelf, letting his eyes relax for a few moments before he headed back to his room. He massaged his eyes with his knuckles and finally opened them again after several long minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as his eyes opened, a gust of wind blew out the flame of his candle. He turned to look out the window. There had been no wind on his way here, but as he squinted against the dim moonlight, he could see a swirl of wind picking up dust and dry leaves in the gardens outside. It seemed that the wind got thicker and thicker, until it was almost black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly got up and ran out into the garden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jongin, is that you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wind howled around him, blinding him momentarily, and he thought he heard a whisper in his ear, “The heart always knows where it belongs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he opened his eyes, Jongin was brushing his clothes off in the middle of the garden, his hair flying every which way and his bare feet caked in a thin layer of red dust. He smiled at Kyungsoo, waving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin told Kyungsoo about what his father had said over cups of tea. The maid that had brought them the tray smiled brightly when she saw Jongin, coming back a few minutes later with a tray of </span>
  <em>
    <span>yakgwa</span>
  </em>
  <span> and fresh fruit that they nibbled on while they talked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where should I start?” he sighed as he picked up one of the cookies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo lifted his tea to his face and let the sweet aroma fill his mouth as he inhaled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jongin decided, mouth full of crumbs. “Let’s start with the Son of Heaven.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Son of Heaven?” Kyungsoo asked. “It gives a king the right to rule, linking the well-being of the nation with the ruler himself, being a descendant of the sky goddess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was strange to think that one of Kyungsoo’s ancestors had been a god just like Jongin’s father. According to the histories of the warring kingdoms, it had been the goddess of the sky that had at the dawn of time borne a son for a young warrior, too gentle for war and too ambitious for peace. That son was the founder of the legendary first kingdom of Joseon, which eventually split to form all of the warring kingdoms of the present day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t just give a king the right to rule, either,” Jongin said. “It connects them to the gods’ world and allows them to tap into the gods’ power, if just a little bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo frowned. “I’ve never heard of such a thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin set the rest of the cookie down. “It’s a lost art. Only a few families still understand how to use the gods’ power. The old king knew how to, and you could learn too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But how?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember those threads of power I told you about?” Jongin’s eyes were bright and excited. When Kyungsoo nodded, he continued, “I saw them. We flew high above and I saw them, glowing in the darkness of the ground. And they aren’t as straight as I imagined. They can be stretched and twisted and contorted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that produces power,” Kyungsoo remembered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but mortals can’t control them so well, even mortals with a bit of godblood. The old king knew that, but he still collected them and twisted them around himself anyway, so that when he died they became all tangled and pulled the power away from whoever was intended to be the next king.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The curse,” Kyungsoo said. “So it was really him that laid the curse on Yeomhae.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin nodded and reached for a pear. “And you can lift the curse by undoing the knot, and fixing the threads, since you also have the power to use them. Watching over those threads and making sure the country is at peace is what it means to be king.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin shook his head with a laugh. “Why would I want to be king? Besides, only those from the sky goddess’s lineage can touch them directly. Everyone else only interacts with them through other means. That’s why mountain gods are gods of only one mountain, but the sky goddess is the goddess of everywhere the sky touches.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo thought about that for a moment, about one of his ancestors watching over the entire world from her heavenly palace. Son of Heaven was truly an appropriate name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do I…” Kyungsoo trailed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll teach you,” Jongin said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He set the pear back down on the plate, and Kyungsoo realized that he’d taken one bite of everything. He couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of his chest. Jongin laughed back, reaching over to put the rest of the cookie into Kyungsoo’s mouth. Kyungsoo licked the crumbs off of Jongin’s fingers, peppering kisses over the palm of his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Delicious,” he said. “But I want to know how you taste too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin leaned in to meet Kyungsoo’s puckered lips with a smile, and Kyungsoo thought Jongin’s lips were the sweetest thing he’d tasted that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make any sense,” Chanyeol said when Kyungsoo told him that he needed to leave with Jongin to lift the curse on Yeomhae. “Baekhyun, tell him he’s not making any sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun shrugged. “It makes perfect sense to me. When will you be back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s mouth fell open and his head whipped around as he tried to decide whether to stare at Kyungsoo or Baekhyun in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jongin didn’t say how long it would take,” Kyungsoo said. “But we’ll definitely be back in time to save the last harvest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But where are you going?” Chanyeol demanded. “Is it just the two of you going? What about guards?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo paused. “We don’t need any guards. We’re going to the world of the gods. He’s been there before with his father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol looked skeptical. “Kyungsoo, I know that Jongin is half god, but there are a lot more gods out there besides his father. Who knows what could happen to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I trust him,” Kyungsoo replied. “Take care of things while I’m gone. Don’t let Clan Leader Moon get too ambitious. Tell the queen not to spend too much time outdoors, and make sure to read to the baby so they grow up smart like her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does this work?” Kyungsoo asked that night as he did some work in his study, Jongin reading a book next to him. He’d already told everyone that he was leaving; he didn’t know why he was lingering when Chanyeol had already promised to take care of all of his kingly duties while he was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin snapped his book shut and set it down on the desk. “Are you ready to leave?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo swallowed as he finished pressing the seal into the last of the decrees he was reviewing. “Yes. But I still don’t see how going to the gods’ world will help us undo the knot left by the previous king.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin crawled over and slid two pieces of paper off the top of the stack to Kyungsoo’s left. Leaning over Kyungsoo, he grabbed a brush and dipped it in the ink. He drew two lines on the first paper, leaning against one another at the top, the character for </span>
  <em>
    <span>person</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He folded the paper neatly so it formed a little square, with the character at its center. Then he drew a circle around it on the second piece of paper before placing the brush back into its place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at this,” Jongin said, pointing at the character on the first paper. “This person can’t escape the circle unless he cuts it open, because he lives on a piece of paper, and he can only move up and down, left or right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ink was still drying as Jongin traced his finger around the character, the paper crinkling around his touch. He slid the top paper around, bumping against the thick black line that imprisoned the person inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But for us,” he said, “it’s easy to let him escape. We can just reach into the circle and pluck him out. That’s how the gods’ realm is to ours. For every perspective and possibility in our world, there’s a thousand in the gods’ world. And undoing the knot will be as simple as freeing this person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked up the piece of paper and dropped it into Kyungsoo’s lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It sounds simple when you say it like that,” Kyungsoo admitted, “but how are we going to get there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin smiled. “I’ll show you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At his nod, Kyungsoo put his hand in Jongin’s, feeling foolish already. But then as he squinted, it looked like Jongin was warping like a reflection in rough waters. He blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the strange sensation, but his eyes felt like they were tingling, like when one of his arms fell asleep from Jongin’s weight lying across it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must’ve looked panicked, because Jongin leaned over, his face blurry, and pressed a kiss onto his mouth. It burned hot as flames, and as cold as ice, sending electric shocks all over his body. And it was as if Jongin’s lips weren’t just touching his lips, but all over his body, filling him up from the inside and outside. It felt extraordinary, and he leaned in for more, but Jongin was pulling back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air rippled around them. Kyungsoo felt like he was squeezing through a very narrow opening, and then Jongin was catching him with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did it,” he said, sounding exhilarated. “My father wasn’t sure if you could.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo groaned. He felt dizzy, and closing his eyes didn’t seem to help. “What is that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only those with godblood can enter this place,” Jongin explained, wrapping his fingers around Kyungsoo’s. It helped. “But you only have a few drops. It’s harder for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sounded completely at ease, sounding as if he felt none of the disorientation that Kyungsoo felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are you saying that you don’t feel like throwing up right now?” Kyungsoo asked, trying to regain his footing. It felt like the ground was swaying underneath him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel fine,” Jongin said, drawing Kyungsoo closer so he could feel Jongin’s heat through his robes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let go,” he murmured. He could feel his head clearing with Jongin’s closeness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Jongin promised. “Come on. We need to find someone that can show us the way to the knot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The goddess’s voice sounded disdainful. “He doesn’t belong here, you know. He’s suffering.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently she was the goddess of the East Sea, and she could see all of the lands that fed water into her waves. Kyungsoo could barely make out the form of a woman, but she was very blurry, a dazzling array of blues and greens that shimmered like the reflection of water against the side of a ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Jongin said firmly. “I’m taking care of him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” she said. “Take care of your business quickly, or he won’t fare too well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your help,” Jongin said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo could feel himself bowing, and then they were heading off, Jongin guiding him through what seemed like a maze of ever-changing colors that he’d never seen before. He could tell that the gods’ realm was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, but he knew he’d never be able to fully appreciate it. It was like a fly crawling over the surface of a beautiful tapestry, never being able to appreciate its full glory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It struck him then that it was probably the same with Jongin; he’d never be able to appreciate the full extent of his divinity, being mostly mortal himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat down on something that felt like grass. Kyungsoo took deep steadying breaths; he hadn’t realized that he was gasping for air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Jongin asked. Kyungsoo was getting better at making out the lines of his face, at detecting the gentle harmonies in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much longer?” he asked. He knew that Jongin could tell he was doing badly. The gods’ realm wasn’t meant for the likes of him, and it would soon suck the life out of him, sooner if Jongin wasn’t there to protect him. He’d read enough of the legends to know what happened when a mortal spent too long where they didn’t belong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re close by,” Jongin said. “And you will draw strength from the lines of power. Do you think you’ll be able to hold up until we get there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re part mortal too,” he said after a pause. It would have sounded almost an accusation if his voice hadn’t quivered so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin sighed. “Half godblood is more than enough. Plenty of heroes have ascended with less. It’s the generations of living as a mortal that have diluted the sky goddess’s blood in you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps there was something to it; most people that Kyungsoo knew treated the Son of Heaven as a convenient legend, convenient for maintaining power but for little else. It was better to write off something that they couldn’t control nor even understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m ready to go,” Kyungsoo said after a few more moments, reaching out to steady himself with Jongin’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here it is,” Jongin said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo opened his eyes. He hadn’t been sure what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t the pulsating point of light that shimmered in front of him, suspended in a crystalline web of a thousand colors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he could already feel himself getting stronger. Jongin’s face was clear now, so much more than what it ordinarily was, because now he could appreciate that face a thousand ways, with a thousand expressions that all smiled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What am I supposed to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touch it with your hand,” Jongin said. “You’ll know what to do after that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo reached out hesitantly. His palm could feel the heat of the bright light, and he wanted to recoil. But he hardened his resolve, imagining that it was just a candle that he needed to put out, and he lightly brushed the point of light with his fingertips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gasped, because Jongin was right. It was as if he had found a part of his body that he’d never used before, but that now tickled with sensation and strength. He twisted his hand, feeling the contours of the knot. It seemed impossibly tangled, little spires of string poking out at strange angles and hard nubs of fiber where the knot had been tightened into a series of smaller knots by well-meaning hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then his finger brushed over a gap, and he knew what he had to do. He pulled, and the entire knot broke apart at once, sending shockwaves rippling over his skin. And for one instant, he could see the gods’ world as it truly was, indescribably beautiful, with a thousand possibilities where the human world only had one, with colors and sounds and feelings that didn’t exist anywhere else, with a vast openness that Kyungsoo didn’t know was possible. His chest felt light, and it was as if he would be able to fly with a single step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked, and the world was blurry again. He coughed and fell to his knees, reeling at the sudden overwhelming sensation all over his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did it!” he heard Jongin exclaim. He felt arms supporting him, and he smiled faintly before his eyes closed, the lids suddenly so heavy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Son of Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kyungsoo woke to the sound of rain, pounding down over his head and streaming down noisily from the roof. When he opened his eyes, the world was gray and he had trouble focusing on the sharp lines of the furniture. He rubbed at his eyes, sitting up in bed, and found his movements sluggish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down and realized that Jongin was curled up against his side, the heat of his body the sharpest thing in the room. Jongin turned over onto his back, the hair falling from his face, and Kyungsoo was relieved to find that Jongin looked the same as ever, still beautiful, still perfect, and still familiar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” he asked, his voice coming out as a croak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You fainted,” Jongin said. “I brought you back to the mortal world last night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo heaved a sigh of relief, looking around them at the soaked world outside. “So it worked.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin smiled. “Yes, it worked.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo swung his legs over the side of the bed and placed the soles of his feet on the ground; it helped to steady him. “Why do I feel so terrible though?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin crawled over and rested his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “It’s always like that when we return from the gods’ world. Squishing back into the singularity of the mortal world is difficult.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you feel like this too?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin nodded. “It’ll go away in a few days.” He paused, then added mischievously, “Look at your hand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo looked down and couldn’t see anything special. But then he turned his hand over onto its back and saw the slightest glimmer as it moved. He moved his hand around some more until he saw it: a delicate sheer thread tied to his pinky finger, catching the light as it moved, but otherwise invisible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is what it means to be king,” he realized. It was the responsibility of the king, of utilizing the power of the sky goddess to protect the people. It was a responsibility only he could bear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>changma</span>
  </em>
  <span> is shaping up to be a record-breaking one. We will hold a celebration at the end of the month to celebrate the saved harvest,” Chanyeol said. “It will be good for the people to see you. Although the commoners haven’t forgotten what happened during the siege, the Moon clan is still influential. They have people all over the kingdom spreading rumors that we will soon be afflicted by an even greater disaster.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo nodded. “We should keep an eye on their activities.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see to it,” Baekhyun said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that all, then?” Kyungsoo asked, looking towards Chanyeol, who was sorting through some papers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have some information about who sent the forged letter,” Chanyeol said. “I was able to track down the servant who brought the letter and trace it back to a wine merchant in the city, but it appears that the merchant has already fled the country.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slid a leaf of papers over to Kyungsoo, who had to squint to make out the characters clearly. Although everything else had returned to normal, his vision had never fully recovered from their journey to the gods’ world, or perhaps it was from the unraveling of the knot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sighed. “Let’s write up a report and send it to Joonmyun. Maybe it’ll help him with his investigations.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol nodded. “It’s good to have you back, Kyungsoo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo stared at him for a few moments, then nodded and got up. “You two should take some time off. We’ve been too busy recently.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was humid out, as summers in Yeomhae should be, and the sun was just peeking out from behind a cloud. Kyungsoo went to visit the queen in the gardens for a little while; although her belly was not yet too large, she found being outside for long periods difficult.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was it like?” she asked after a pause in the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sighed. It wasn’t surprising that Baekhyun had told her about their journey to the god’s world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was sad,” he said. “It was sad to know that our world is so small compared to theirs, and that we are too small to even comprehend it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged. “I’m used to not comprehending. Do you really think I understood any of those military formations you just spouted off?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo laughed. “I apologize. I don’t have much else to talk about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled. “I don’t mind. You seem to enjoy it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m used to it.” He took a sip of his tea and looked out over the flowerbeds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he turned back, he was surprised to see that someone else had joined them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t invite me?” Jongin asked with a pout.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two know each other?” Kyungsoo asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This palace isn’t very big, you know,” the queen said. “And the library is even smaller.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We knew each other when we were little, too,” Jongin said, nodding at the queen. “When you were a companion for one of the princesses.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The queen nodded, then glanced over at one of the maids. “I should get going. I think the heat is getting to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo rose. “I’ll walk you back to your chambers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The queen shook her head and took the arm of the maid that came over to help her. “I’ll be fine. You two enjoy the rest of the tea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo retook his seat and watched Jongin pour himself a cup of tea. The steam curled gently around his fingers and settled onto his skin, already glowing with a fine layer of sweat. Kyungsoo could see Jongin’s every detail with perfect clarity, but the world was still ever so slightly blurred beyond his edges. And Kyungsoo was content to simply watch Jongin, the way the sunlight seemed to cling to him in droplets of gold, because he was afraid that soon Jongin would become blurred to his eyes as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the harvest celebration was over, Kyungsoo called for a court recess of two weeks, allowing them all the rest they hadn’t been able to have since the beginning of the summer. The rain was regular and the harvest had been particularly abundant. While they wouldn’t be able to stretch it throughout the entire winter, it had saved them from having to bankrupt the crown to pay for disaster relief. And the next year would be different from this one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spent a lot of time admiring the barely perceptible thread on his finger, turning it this way and that to catch the light, plucking it with a finger to feel the way it thrummed under his touch. He had a dim understanding of the way it worked, how he could use it to bend their world to his will, but it was too terrifying to use idly. He practiced with small things, stirring up a small breeze in the courtyard or causing the fallen blooms of the garden to come back to life. He knew he would have plenty of time later to understand it fully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem to like it a lot more now,” Jongin commented from his side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were riding to one of their favorite spots that overlooked the ocean, where they could sometimes catch glimpses of ships, small fishing junks and huge warships.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo dropped his hand back to the reins. “It stopped being so scary.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived, they tied their horses to a nearby tree and took a seat in the grass, watching the sun glittering on the waves. The sky was full of fluffy clouds, and the sea breeze felt good on their faces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo felt Jongin rest his head against his shoulder, and he leaned over to press a kiss onto his nose. Jongin scrunched up his nose with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>These past few days had been so peaceful. They’d filled their mornings with swimming and riding and hunting, returning after sunset to spend the evening meal planning for the next day’s adventures. Kyungsoo realized only that morning that it was the first true period of rest that he’d had since he began the war against the old king, when he was still only a prince.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin,” he said softly, unsure if he’d fallen asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin made a questioning noise, not turning his gaze from the horizon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want your freedom?” he asked, the words coming out all at once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin turned, his expression startled. “Why are you asking me that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo took a deep, steadying breath. “I wanted to do something for you, if you wanted it. I just wanted to show you how much I--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He broke off when he realized how foolish he sounded, staring at a point on the waves in the distance. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest like a prisoner trying to escape. He was about to try to fill the deafening silence with something else when he felt Jongin’s hand on his jaw, turning his face around for one of the softest kisses he could remember them sharing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think me being free would change anything between us,” Jongin said. “Would it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo shook his head. “I just thought you might like it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin’s voice was dry. “Do you really think I would care? My life with you is more luxurious than the lives of all but the highest of nobility.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo swallowed. “But your mother--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin laughed. “It’s what she wanted for herself, but it never really mattered that much to me. Maybe a little bit, when I was trapped in the dungeons, but being free didn’t prevent all the other prisoners from being killed. And besides, since then I’ve realized that there are more important things than the names we call each other. In some ways, a slave can be freer than a king.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo took another deep breath, finding himself in danger of crying. He tried to look away again, but Jongin pulled him close, held him until the tears were leaking out of the corners of his eyes. Then Jongin leaned in and kissed them away, the rhythmic movements of his breathing giving Kyungsoo something to hold onto.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Winter was slow in coming, but when it did, it trapped them inside the palace with snow drifts as tall as men, until even the scout reports of Clan Leader Moon’s activities and pestering letters from Kyungsoo’s relatives stopped arriving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They visited the queen often; they could feel the baby kicking inside her belly, and they started placing bets on whether it would be a prince or a princess. Jongin thought that it would be a boy, while Kyungsoo secretly hoped that it would be a girl. The queen said that more experienced women thought it would be a boy as well, based on the shape of her belly and her cravings for particular kinds of fish, and Kyungsoo spent an afternoon in vain looking for books that mentioned such arcane knowledge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since they spent most of their days together, Jongin began sleeping in Kyungsoo’s chambers most nights.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo!” Jongin’s voice was breathless as he twisted his fingers further into Kyungsoo’s hair, his back arching away from the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo glanced up briefly to admire the view, Jongin’s face and neck flushed pink and his hardness leaking against his belly, before returning to the beautiful sight of Jongin’s entrance fluttering in front of him, slick and swollen from Kyungsoo’s tongue. He licked inside again, wet sloppy sounds filling the air as he pressed red finger marks into Jongin’s thighs, splayed open on the bed around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’d had time for things like this more often recently, and Kyungsoo regretted when court life would pick back up again and he wouldn’t be able to spend all evening between Jongin’s legs, admiring the perfect body that made everything else seem gray and out of focus by contrast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel Jongin straining against him and he let go of his thighs, letting them come up to squeeze his head. Jongin ground against his face for a little bit, his moans of pleasure coming in spurts as he chased his own release.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo could feel himself running out of air and slowly peeled himself away, moving back up to kiss into Jongin’s mouth, which was already falling open in bliss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you close?” he whispered, and Jongin nodded quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo reached between them and wrapped his fingers around Jongin’s hard length, finishing him off quickly as he kissed down Jongin’s throat. He swirled his tongue around one of Jongin’s nipples, relishing the whine when he grazed the pebbled flesh slightly with his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin cried out and locked his legs around Kyungsoo’s waist, rocking out the last waves of his pleasure. Kyungsoo could feel the hot release on his hand, and he could feel how hard he still was between their heated bodies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I?” he asked, rubbing the head of his erection against Jongin’s still sensitive rim, but Jongin winced and shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still sore from yesterday,” he said with a pout, “but--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reached between them to swipe up some of his own release on his belly, using it to slick Kyungsoo up. Then he flipped over onto his front, squeezing his legs together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo could tell where Jongin was going with this and reached over for the bottle of oil, dribbling some over the plump flesh of Jongin’s thighs, already marked up from Kyungsoo’s mouth and fingers. The excess oil ran down his legs and squelched against the sheets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo pushed himself through the wet line of Jongin’s thighs and hummed his appreciation against Jongin’s back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so good for me,” he said as Jongin turned his head to the side for a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Always for you,” Jongin murmured back. “Feels good -- ah!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo could feel his hardness sliding in between Jongin’s cheeks, rubbing against all the places that had already been overstimulated by his tongue. The feeling of Jongin’s thighs clenching around Kyungsoo was driving him crazy, and he could feel the heat of that pleasure spreading throughout his body, until his hips were stuttering against Jongin’s body as his breath grew ragged and he let Jongin swallow his moans with his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a final groan as he finished onto the back of Jongin’s legs. Jongin pulled him close for kisses and fell asleep before they could go to the bath to clean up, so Kyungsoo carefully picked him up and set him on the couch while he cleaned up. By the time he was done, Jongin was stirring awake, his eyes surprisingly alert.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll miss this,” he said, so lowly that Kyungsoo almost didn’t catch it. Then they were falling back into bed again, with the warmth of each other’s bodies to carry them through the freezing night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The princess was born at the very end of winter, and the celebrations of her birth melted quickly into celebrations of one of the most abundant harvests in recent memory. Taxes poured in, along with an overwhelming wave of support for the new king. Kyungsoo wrote to his father, one king to another king, asking permission for Concubine Shin to be moved to his court, and without any further excuses to draw from, permission was granted within a week.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With court matters proceeding smoothly under Chanyeol’s guidance, Kyungsoo decided to escape the heat of the city for a week. Servants had spent the last weeks of spring cleaning the old seaside palace, preparing it for their arrival. They spent the mornings swimming and riding, and the afternoons relaxing in the gardens, playing word games with the queen or reading stories that bore no resemblance to the real world. The princess gurgled playfully in her crib, cooing at passing butterflies. Kyungsoo finally felt like the king all concubines wanted their sons to become -- pampered, indolent, and blissfully at peace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One day, they were invited to a hunt by the clan leader who controlled the seaside territory. Kyungsoo had never been much of one for hunting, but Jongin seemed to be interested, so they went, trailing servants and hunting dogs that the clan leader had insisted they take with them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never been on a hunt before,” Jongin commented as they entered the forest. Kyungsoo watched the light dappling his face. The way the changing shadows made his expression seem to flicker between coy and excited reminded him of their time in the gods’ realm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been on many,” Kyungsoo said. “You can have one of my kills if you don’t manage to make any.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin stuck his tongue out, reaching behind him for his bow, hung on his saddle. “How generous, Your Majesty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and nudged his horse into a trot. The dogs had spotted something, and the servants were chasing it, funneling it towards them. Kyungsoo fitted an arrow to his own bow and closed his left eye as he waited for their prey to emerge from the dense foliage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a hare, hopping in erratic patterns as it tried to escape the clanging behind it. Kyungsoo waited until he had a sense for its rhythm, then loosed his arrow, which struck the hare in the head. The servants quickly went to retrieve the body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin whistled next to him. “As expected.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. “You take the next one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin nodded, and they continued deeper into the forest. He’d always found this part terribly tedious, wandering around aimlessly in the heat until they happened upon some unlucky prey animal, but with Jongin riding next to him, it didn’t feel like long at all before the dogs were barking again. There was shouting and the sound of branches breaking. It must’ve been a deer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait until you can get a clear shot,” Kyungsoo said. “It’ll take time to redraw, and by then it might be gone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin nodded. His arms were curved perfectly around the bow, his back tall and strong as his hips moved with the rocking motions of his horse. Kyungsoo swallowed; that was what a hunter should look like.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The arrow flew from Jongin’s bow with hardly a change in his position, ensuring its flight wouldn’t be disturbed by small perturbations from his fingers. Kyungsoo heard the servants shouting, and as they dragged the animal away, Kyungsoo saw that it was a stag, its antlers still fuzzy. Jongin had gotten it in the eye, making it perfect for stuffing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was amazing,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin’s cheeks were flushed slightly with excitement. “Lucky shot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin’s gaze drifted over Kyungsoo’s shoulder, where the rest of the servants were following with extra weapons. Kyungsoo just barely registered the widening of Jongin’s eyes before he heard shouting and felt his horse rearing. He managed to hang on, but then he felt the dull thud of an arrow embedding itself in the horse’s flank.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The horse fell to the ground, and he cried out in pain as he felt one of his legs being crushed under its weight. It thrashed around in its death throes, twisting his leg painfully, before falling to the ground with an eerily human scream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes darted around, looking for Jongin, and he saw a blur of movement as Jongin’s horse leapt over him. Jongin was drawing an arrow, his chest filling with air, and Kyungsoo’s head spun to follow the movement as the arrow met its end in the back of the would-be assassin. His horse spooked and crashed through the underbrush, its dead rider dangling from the saddle and banging against the trees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo!” Jongin was climbing down from his horse. His voice was wavering, and Kyungsoo hated it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t,” he said. “You need to get to safety. Call one of the servants.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your leg,” Jongin said, his eyes wide and almost crazed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo shook his head, but Jongin was already bending down, wedging his hands underneath the horse’s dead body, and lifting. Kyungsoo gasped as his leg was freed, and Jongin dropped the horse with a thud once Kyungsoo had managed to pull his leg free of the stirrups. It was bent at an unnatural angle, and Kyungsoo could feel his mind starting to go blurry with pain. He felt Jongin’s hands cupping his face, his lips forming words that Kyungsoo couldn’t make out, his eyes full of shimmering tears as Kyungsoo’s eyelids drooped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The physicians said that he’d been extremely lucky; the leg had broken cleanly, but any jostling to free him of the horse’s weight might have caused the bone to smash, damaging the leg beyond repair. As it was, he would walk again by the end of the summer. The would-be assassin was determined to be one of Clan Leader Moon’s people, employed in a last-ditch attempt to wrest the throne from Kyungsoo’s hands. After his discovery, the entire thread of treachery unraveled, implicating several prominent clans in Yeomhae as well as several of Kyungsoo’s brothers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, all was finished. No one was left to challenge him for the throne, and he’d gotten everything he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like you have a lot on your mind,” Jongin whispered as he petted along Kyungsoo’s forearm, up to his shoulder. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>changma</span>
  </em>
  <span> had arrived in its fullest, and they spent most days indoors. Not that Kyungsoo could go outdoors anyway -- he was still injured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I get nervous without something to worry about,” Kyungsoo said jokingly, but Jongin was unimpressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sighed; he didn’t know how to say it in a way that Jongin would understand. “Sometimes I just forget that you’re half-god.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The corners of Jongin’s mouth were downturned. “Do you wish that I wasn’t?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo shook his head. “No, it just makes me feel strange sometimes.” He turned away to look at the rain pattering down outside. “It makes me feel inadequate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I--” Jongin broke off, and Kyungsoo didn’t blame him for not knowing what to say in the face of the overwhelming truth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Majesty, you called for me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in,” Kyungsoo answered, closing the book he was reading.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The queen looked hesitant as she entered the study. It was a place for men, and he’d never asked her to join him there before. She gracefully folded her legs underneath her as she took a seat in front of the desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to bother you,” Kyungsoo said, and she shook her head quickly. “I have a question about Kai.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her face showed her shock plainly. “What is it, Your Majesty?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were close, weren’t you?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hesitated. It was improper for a maiden to be friends with a man, even if that man was practically still a child himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can tell me,” he said. “It doesn’t matter to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. “We were very close. When I entered the palace, I missed my brother so much, and I treated Kai like one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He breathed out a sigh of relief. “What can you tell me about his relationship with the fallen princes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes widened, perhaps in realization. “He was only close with Prince Sehun. They were raised by the same nursemaid, and they were best friends.” She gave a small smile. “Though they were both kind to me, I could never break into their friendship.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo reached for a piece of paper to begin drafting an edict. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this supposed to mean?” Chanyeol demanded as he stormed into the council room, waving a scroll in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo calmly lifted his gaze from the letter in front of him. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re giving the old princes their freedom.” Chanyeol tossed the scroll down on the table. Kyungsoo was familiar with it; he’d written it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have any threats anymore,” Kyungsoo said. “They won’t be able to cause any trouble in exile.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe not this year, or next year,” Chanyeol said. “Maybe not even in your reign. But they’ll come back to haunt your sons and grandsons.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo shrugged. “Maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t understand why,” Chanyeol said. “What could possess you to do this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sighed. “It’s hard to explain. Just trust me on this one, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol let his breath out in a whoosh as he took a seat across from Kyungsoo. “I suppose I owe you that much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Kyungsoo said. “Now I think I’ll retire for the night. I’ll see you tomorrow morning for the council meeting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He motioned to one of the servants to bring the crutches that he used to walk. Baekhyun had suggested that he use a sedan chair, but he didn’t like having other people going around with him all the time. It ended up taking the same amount of time, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Outside, the sky was pink, and a warm breeze was blowing through the palace, bringing the scent of summer with it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin was all over him as soon as he stepped into his room, peppering kisses all over his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo laughed. “What’s this for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard what you did,” Jongin said. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo smiled. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t do it sooner. And I’m sorry that I can’t bring them back here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin shook his head. “I understand. It’s enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo leaned over to wipe away the tear that was beading in one of Jongin’s eyes. “Thank you for understanding.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin helped Kyungsoo to the bed and flopped down next to him, helping him slide his stiff outer robes off. Then he rolled on top of Kyungsoo, hands splayed out on Kyungsoo’s chest as they kissed slowly and luxuriously. Kyungsoo placed his hands on Jongin’s back and rubbed the palms against the hard muscle there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve lost some weight,” he commented when they broke apart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin sighed as he rolled off of Kyungsoo and snuggled into his side. “The heat makes me lose my appetite.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo hummed. “Let’s go eat some lychees then. Let’s do whatever you want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The end of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>changma</span>
  </em>
  <span> brought new tributes from Yeomhae’s trading allies: songbirds and spices from the jungles of the far south, exquisite porcelain and fine silks from across the western sea. The crown was truly prosperous, and every night Kyungsoo strummed the transparent thread attached to his pinky finger, letting the power of the sky goddess wash over his kingdom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he would soon become much busier with the growing flow of foreign dignitaries into the palace, and he spent all his free time with either Jongin or the queen and the princess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do today?” he asked as he lay back on the bed and let Jongin undress him, his robes fluttering to the ground to accumulate in a very expensive heap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I napped a lot,” Jongin laughed as he tugged on the final sash tying Kyungsoo’s robes together. They fell open to reveal his chest, though he let them stay on Kyungsoo’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth latched onto one of Kyungsoo’s nipples and Kyungsoo groaned low in his throat, spreading his legs wider to let Jongin slide between them. Jongin had been treating him extraordinarily well ever since his injury, but Kyungsoo missed being able to press him roughly against the nearest wall and feel him fall apart as he whispered what he was going to do to him in his ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should go out of the palace more if you want to,” Kyungsoo said. “Go by yourself or ask the queen to take you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I will,” Jongin said nonchalantly, mouthing over Kyungsoo’s chest as he worked Kyungsoo’s erection with his free hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo groaned and clenched his fists into some of the sheets below him, feeling his breath come in hot pants. Jongin was still mostly dressed, and he appreciated the juxtaposition, loved how luxurious Jongin looked even as he did filthy things with his mouth and tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I taste you?” Jongin asked, peering up at Kyungsoo through his eyelashes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. How could he say no? Jongin just loved to rile him up. He responded by grabbing Jongin’s head with both of his hands and guiding it down to the tip of his erection, already hard and dark from Jongin’s earlier attention. Jongin moaned as it slid past his slick lips, his eyes fluttering closed as he sunk down all the way without any trouble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo felt himself letting out a whoosh of breath. It always felt so good, no matter how many times Jongin did it. He dug his fingers into the bed and held on as Jongin pressed his hips into the bed and bobbed his head up and down rapidly, the sounds of his slurping filling the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You feel so good, Your Majesty,” he said when he pulled off slowly, teasing the head with his lips for a moment. “You’re making me so desperate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hands were fumbling with the ties of his own robe, and Kyungsoo quickly reached up to help him untie them so they pooled around his elbows. Jongin’s own hardness was standing tall against his belly, and Jongin bit his lip as he took it in his own hand, giving it a few strokes as he rolled his hips into his fist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can never get enough, can you?” Kyungsoo asked, and Jongin nodded before sinking his mouth back down around Kyungsoo’s length.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo let out an involuntary moan, his eyes squeezing shut with the pleasure. But he opened them back up quickly, because Jongin looked perfect between his legs, his breath coming out in short pants as he took Kyungsoo deep into his throat, his hand moving desperately on his own erection. Kyungsoo planted his good leg on the bed and gave a few shallow thrusts upward, causing Jongin to let out a loud whine and start rutting down into his own hand even more quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin,” Kyungsoo said, putting his hand on Jongin’s shoulder. “Stop, I want to be inside you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could practically feel Jongin’s smugness as he gave a hard suck that had Kyungsoo seeing stars, but then he was pulling off and surging up for a kiss, grinding against Kyungsoo’s leg as Kyungsoo tasted himself on Jongin’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin whined when Kyungsoo pushed him away and started reaching for the drawer that had the oil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I prepared myself earlier,” he whispered as he bent down for another kiss. “While I was waiting for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He guided Kyungsoo’s fingers in between his legs and to the slick looseness of his hole. They slipped inside easily, Jongin’s wet heat clenching around them softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo moaned. “I wish I could’ve been there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” Jongin moaned back, starting to move up and down on Kyungsoo’s fingers. “Unh!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did it feel this good when it was just your fingers?” Kyungsoo whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Jongin panted. “Nothing is as good as you, Kyungsoo, nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo hummed his appreciation, giving Jongin’s bottom lip one more playful nibble before they broke apart. Kyungsoo pulled his fingers out and moved them to Jongin’s mouth, letting him suckle on them for a moment. Then Jongin steadied himself on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and slid himself down easily onto Kyungsoo’s erection, moaning when he was all the way inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both took a moment to adjust, then Jongin was bouncing up and down on Kyungsoo’s lap, his erection slapping against his own belly with the force of his movements. Kyungsoo could feel himself approaching the edge alarmingly quickly, and he dug his toes into the bed, trying to hold on. Above him, Jongin’s fingers had found their way to his nipples, and they were tugging and squeezing the hardened rubs, rolling them between his fingers and pressing them hard into his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin’s voice grew louder and louder, his pleasure echoing through the room as he got his own release from Kyungsoo’s body, and before long he was emptying onto his belly, his walls clenching around Kyungsoo as he slumped bonelessly down onto Kyungsoo’s chest. Kyungsoo grunted and rolled them over so he was on top, putting most of his weight on the leg that was still good. It only took a few thrusts into Jongin’s relaxed body before he was finishing as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled out and lay back on the bed next to Jongin. Once his head hit the pillow, Jongin’s arms latched around one of his, and his face pressed into Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo loved how touchy Jongin was, holding him like Kyungsoo was the only thing keeping him anchored to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Kyungsoo stuck his head into the room, it was still dark, and as his eyes adjusted he could make out a faint shape on the bed. He drew closer and sat on the bed, placing a hand on Jongin’s body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin turned over, his eyelids still drooping. “Kyungsoo?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo asked. “Have you gotten out of bed today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin sighed, reaching for Kyungsoo to pull him close. “I’m just tired.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should eat something,” Kyungsoo said as he settled down on the bed next to Jongin. “I’m worried about you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not hungry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you should go visit your father,” Kyungsoo said. “It’ll be good to get out of the palace, don’t you think?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jongin said, his eyes drifting shut again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo folded himself into bed next to Jongin, feeling the rise and fall of his chest next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The palace was bustling with activity on the morning of Concubine Shin’s arrival, the new maids swarming over her chambers and the cooks frantically preparing the feast that Kyungsoo had ordered for that evening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that the day had actually arrived, Kyungsoo couldn’t believe that he’d finally done it. He’d finally broken free of his father’s control, and he was a king in his own right, with all of the power and privileges of his station. When he’d still been a boy, he probably never would’ve imagined that he’d wear the beaded crown himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where should the rest of the gifts go, Your Majesty?” one of the servants asked. Kyungsoo had commissioned a huge number of gifts for Concubine Shin, knowing that she liked to bestow them upon her servants rather than keep them for herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have one of the hunting tents brought out and set up in the courtyard,” he directed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The servant bowed away, and Kyungsoo continued on his way to the palace gate where the procession was set to arrive. Chanyeol was also there, wearing a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did it, Kyungsoo,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo smiled back, and just then the guards began to yell on the walls above them, announcing Concubine Shin’s arrival. The carriage rolled slowly through the gates, flanked by servants and mounted guards on either side. Once it had stopped inside of the gate, a step was brought out and placed in front of the carriage door. Kyungsoo went up to open the door, helping Concubine Shin out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned heavily on his hand, probably tired from the long journey, but her face was beaming with happiness. Kyungsoo opened his arms for an embrace, and she nodded, drawing them both together for a hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m proud of you, my son.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo left the council meeting and started walking towards his room automatically. Then he remembered that Jongin was visiting his father again, and there would be no one waiting for him there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and turned towards his study instead. His leg had fully healed, and there wasn’t even a limp, but he couldn’t help feeling like everything else had changed since then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He managed to get a little bit of work done before a maid came to let him know that it was getting late. The queen put them up to it, fearing for his health. Kyungsoo didn’t blame her; with another baby on the way, she wanted him to be as present as he could be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped for a long time outside his study and stared at the starry sky. Sometimes, he imagined he saw the sky goddess’s eyes watching him in the twinkle of the stars, the gentle drifting of the clouds across the perfectly still backdrop of blue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except as he looked he saw that the sky was full of storm clouds, heavy and dark. Lightning split the sky, and the clouds opened, pouring water down over everything. He stepped out of the cover of the building, letting the rain soak into his clothes. He’d always loved thunderstorms as a child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a thunderclap and Kyungsoo closed his eyes; the rain was only making his vision blurrier than it already was. He just stood there and breathed like the monks during their meditation, except instead of gentle chanting and the ring of the prayer bowl, his mind was cleared by the searing of lightning against his closed eyelids, the clap of thunder in his bones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was just about to start heading back when he felt arms close around his torso. He smiled and turned to kiss Jongin. He was just as soaked as Kyungsoo was, the fabric of his robes almost see-through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry I’m late,” Jongin said, threading his fingers through Kyungsoo’s. “Were you waiting long?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo shook his head. “How was your trip?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was so amazing,” Jongin sighed. “We went to see the place my father spent his childhood. I don’t know how to say it in our language. Maybe something like the Lake That Is Also An Ocean of Singing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo laughed. “I’ll trust you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you standing in the rain?” Jongin asked. His body was warm against Kyungsoo’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo shrugged. “No reason.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin gave him a strange look as they stood there for a long time, letting the storm whip around them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The princess started crawling a few days ago,” Concubine Shin said when Kyungsoo went to visit her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He paused in pouring the tea. “I didn’t realize. I should visit her and her mother more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re very busy,” she responded in a tone that meant she didn’t care if he was busy, he should still make time for his family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled and finished pouring tea for himself as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you settled into the palace?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Concubine Shin smiled. “Yes, but don’t worry about me. Something’s been on your mind recently.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he set down his cup. “How did you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve always been quiet. Now I see you speaking up all the time, trying to hide your feelings with noise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really do know me best.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sunset cast warm light onto the water of the pond, and Kyungsoo felt his thoughts drifting to Jongin again, wondering if he’d be up for a bath later. It was a long time before he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’ve noticed that something’s wrong, you’ve surely noticed that my relationship with Kai goes far beyond that of a master and a slave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, the ornament in her hair jingling gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want him to be happy, and seeing him happy makes me so happy. But I’m beginning to realize that he can’t be happy here. He’s not meant for the mortal world; he’s doesn’t fit in the confines of our lives. And no matter how much it hurts me to be apart from him, he’ll be happier without me, in the gods’ world.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s true.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo was looking at his hands, trying to calm his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve seen the way he looks at you too,” she said. “I think he’ll be much sadder without you. You’re the only thing keeping him here at all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s exactly it,” Kyungsoo said angrily. “I know that I’m keeping him from doing what he really wants and I hate it. I don’t want him to be stuck here because of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed. She couldn’t argue with that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo let the rest of the summer pass, then the fall, before he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go back to the hot springs for our birthdays. What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin seemed confused at first, but then he smiled. “I’d like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The morning of their departure was unseasonably warm, and they shed their winter cloaks halfway through the journey, letting the pale winter sun warm their shoulders and backs as they rode.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time dinner was over, they were tired enough to fall straight into bed. Kyungsoo lay awake for a long time, rubbing his thumb over the taut thread on his finger, listening to Jongin’s steady breathing and trying to steel himself for what he would have to do next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the next few days riding through the mountains, the snowmelt dripping down around them. Jongin pointed out a hundred things that Kyungsoo would never notice by himself -- the baby leaves of a rare winter-growing plant, the marks around the den of a hibernating bear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the last day, they had lunch in a clearing with a sun-warmed rock, kissing lazily in the afternoon sun when they were done. Kyungsoo pushed his thumbs into the purpling marks on Jongin’s neck and shoulders from the previous night, eliciting breathless whines from Jongin’s mouth, his eyes hooded and his hips canting up against Kyungsoo’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just wanted one last taste, just one more kiss, before he had to say good-bye to it all forever. Jongin must’ve noticed his desperation, because he smirked, planting a palm on Kyungsoo’s chest and keeping him an arm’s length away as if to admire the view, but Kyungsoo knew it was just to tease him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you just want to stay here forever?” he asked. Kyungsoo watched the way his breath condensed into clouds of moisture in the cold air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” Kyungsoo sighed, pulling away to lie down next to Jongin, one arm draped over his eyes. He felt Jongin turning to the side, curling his body around Kyungsoo’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t have another taste, because if he did he was afraid he wouldn’t be strong enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo, what’s wrong?” Jongin’s voice was so soft.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo took a deep breath and lifted his arm from his face. “I think you should stay here. Live with your father and the other gods. I’ve seen how lonely the mortal world makes you feel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t bear to look at Jongin’s expression, but Jongin’s voice was choked. “I don’t understand. Does this mean that you--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He broke off into unhappy silence, and Kyungsoo turned his head to look at Jongin. He was curled up on himself, not touching Kyungsoo anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still love you,” Kyungsoo said softly. “I’ll always love you, and that’s why I think you should stay here. We’ve always been from two different worlds.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re part god just like me,” Jongin said desperately. “Come live with us. You saw how beautiful the gods’ realm is, didn’t you? We can be so happy there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo shook his head. “You saw how the gods’ realm rejected me. I don’t belong there, just like you don’t belong here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin was silent for a long time before finally responding, “I’d rather go back with you. It’s worth it to stay in the mortal world to be with you. Didn’t you think I’d already thought about it? I’ve thought about this a thousand times before, and I’ve always chosen you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin’s breath was coming in gasps, his cheeks flushed as he curled further into himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo turned away, sitting up so his back was facing Jongin. “Even if you choose me now, the longer you stay in the mortal world the more you’ll resent me for keeping you here. I don’t want that, and neither do you. It’s better this way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got up and started walking towards the horses; they were tied together, and when he swung up onto his own saddle and nudged his horse into a canter, the other followed. He heard Jongin yelling behind him, and the horses broke into a full-fledged gallop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo threw himself into his work after that, not knowing what else to do with his newfound time. The oldest wings of the palace were renovated and new wings built. Kyungsoo moved into new chambers and a new study, so that he could forget the old ones. The disaster relief fund grew, and the queen gave birth to a little prince. He absorbed himself in making toys for the children; he’d liked to work with wood before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he knew it, a year had passed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you call for a court recess?” Chanyeol asked at the end of a council meeting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sighed. “I suppose I should.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you just relax here?” Chanyeol suggested. “We can organize some festivities. It’ll be good for your public image.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I want to go back to Sinbulsan,” Kyungsoo decided. “Write up an edict calling for the usual one-week recess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That night, he couldn’t sleep. He didn’t know why he wanted to return to Sinbulsan. Perhaps it was to say good-bye for real.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He went outside and watched the stars until the sun began to rise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The morning the court recess was set to begin, Kyungsoo found himself in Jongin’s old room. The servants hadn’t touched anything except to clean, and it looked like Jongin would be returning at any moment. He felt like he should cry, but tears wouldn’t come, only the hollowed out feeling that followed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Majesty?” A servant was standing at the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” he asked without turning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Urgent council business, Your Majesty. The Justice Bureau says it needs your immediate attention.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sighed. If the Justice Bureau was involved, it would surely take three or more days to resolve. Perhaps it was a sign that he shouldn’t go back, shouldn’t dwell in the past.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the second day of court recess, Chanyeol took over the case and refused to let Kyungsoo have any more part in it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re going to go, go,” he said. “Everyone’s ready to leave, so just let me handle this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they finally left on the third day, the day before his birthday, the journey to Sinbulsan took longer than Kyungsoo remembered, perhaps because now he rode alone at the head of the column of servants and guards. It was unseasonably warm again, and the sun on the melting snow was blinding. They passed an unusually high number of travelers. Kyungsoo ordered the column to stop so he could ask one of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Majesty, the northern lights have been spotted around here recently,” the traveler said. “We saw them last night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo had heard of the northern lights before, but he’d never seen them himself. He turned to the captain of the guards. “That’s impossible, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The traveler looked very nervous, and Kyungsoo dismissed him with a wave of the hand, thanking him for the information. He nodded at one of the servants to give the traveler a small reward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps the gods have reason to celebrate, Your Majesty,” the captain said, and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. He still couldn’t get used to the superstition.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the column began moving again, Kyungsoo hoped that he would manage to catch a glimpse of the northern lights. He’d like to take the queen if there was a chance of seeing them again next year.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Night began to fall as they made their way up the steep mountain road leading to the temple. The road was packed with travelers on foot, from the nearby villages. Word of the lights must have traveled quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The monk that greeted them smiled. “Your Majesty, it is our honor to welcome you here again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo bowed in return, accepting the drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The monk hesitated when Kyungsoo handed him back the cup. “If I may, Your Majesty, I believe there is something you would like to see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” the captain of the guards asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the monk’s continued hesitation, Kyungsoo said, “No matter. I’ll have a look before dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The monk was apologetic. “Your Majesty, it may take some time. Perhaps I will escort you after your meal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo’s curiosity was really piqued by then, but he shrugged. “Very well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The discussion at dinner turned quickly to the phenomenon of the lights, with various parties offering their own theories for its appearance. The monks explained that the lights had begun appearing at night a few days earlier, around the beginning of the court recess period.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Most explanations referenced a divine hand, although one younger monk suggested a special kind of storm, one that occurred not close to the earth but far up in the sky. Kyungsoo found the idea interesting, if bordering slightly on the blasphemous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ready now,” he decided when he’d drained his cup of wine. “What is it that you wanted me to see?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Majesty, please follow me,” the head monk said with a bow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo followed him out of the temple and through the gardens. Overhead, the lights danced above them, and they paused for a moment to admire all of the colors. Kyungsoo felt melancholy as he watched the ribbons flexing and curling around each other. Perhaps it was good that they weren’t seen often. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He saw their surroundings getting older as they walked, and he realized they were walking back through various reconstructions of the temple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gasped when he saw their destination, a modest wooden shrine that was clearly of ancient origin, although it had been well-maintained. From the top of the shrine, he could see threads of light emerging, and when he followed the threads up into the sky, they melted into the brilliant colors of the northern lights.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The monk bowed away, and Kyungsoo was about to call after him when curiosity got the better of him. He walked towards the shrine, feeling his own thread thrum with energy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he walked, it was as if he was walking through a fog, because he could see the threads more and more clearly as he drew closer to the shrine. But then he realized that the fog was the mortal world itself. The fabric of mortality was being drawn aside at the shrine, letting some of the gods’ world peek through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew how difficult it must be to draw the two worlds together like that, but he also knew that neither world was being fit to the other. They were superimposed perfectly, neither one sacrificing anything for the other, because when he looked into the gods’ world, he saw it in all of its unfathomable beauty, unfathomable but still knowable in his mortality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew why he was here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The baby cooed happily in the queen’s lap while his older siblings played around him, chasing each other with shrieks of delight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But they paused when another figure emerged through the curtained entryway, going to sit at the table with the queen. The king’s mother was beautiful, despite her age and her simple clothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Storytime!” the young prince yelled, and his older sister rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We hear this story every year,” she said. “Aren’t you tired of it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her brother stuck his tongue out at her and made himself comfortable at his mother’s feet. The king’s mother smiled at him and his older sister.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am here to tell you the story of the northern lights,” she said, and in her voice they could feel the excitement of the story. They settled in peacefully, even the princess listening with rapturous attention. “Not so long ago, the northern lights were only seen in very far away places, and certainly not around here. But ever since seven years ago, the northern lights have appeared every year at this time above the peaks of Sinbulsan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For Daddy’s birthday!” the princess said. “That’s where he goes every year.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But why?” the prince asked, his mouth agape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” the king’s mother said. “Let me tell you the story of your father and a young godling. The story begins with…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's it! Hope you enjoyed! Not sure if anyone picked up on this, but this story was inspired by a few different sources that I would really recommend if you have time:<br/>1. The Song of Achilles - really late to the bandwagon on this one, but I was really inspired to write about someone who's half god, but not in the Greek hero kind of way<br/>2. King's Maker - webtoon, really inspired the first few scenes<br/>3. The Untamed/Chen Qing Ling - I feel like most people know about this one by now, but it inspired the aesthetic for this story -- I feel like a lot of people default to the European aesthetic when writing about fantasy style medieval or ancient settings, but I'm HERE for the Asian aesthetic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>